


Fire Emblem: Three Houses Second Generation

by gamma_gray



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Manaketes (Fire Emblem), Original Character(s), Second Generation, kind of lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamma_gray/pseuds/gamma_gray
Summary: In the year 1181, the Adrestian Empire set out to unify the land of Fodlan under a new order. In the year 1185, the three nations of the continent came to an agreement, and with the help of Byleth, reformed the church. Now known as the Unified Church of Sothis, the Officers Academy has reopened, ushering in a new age of peace. And while some scars still remain from wars past, the future continues to look optimistic, so long as everyone gets along.Now, in the year 1208, a second generation of modern heroes are ready to start their education at the monastery.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Cyril/Lysithea von Ordelia, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Dorothea Arnault, Flayn/Linhardt von Hevring, Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Manuela Casagranda/Hanneman von Essar, Mercedes von Martritz/Dedue Molinaro, My Unit | Byleth/Seteth, Raphael Kirsten/Ignatz Victor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	1. Character Breakdowns

Lambert Blaiddyd II: (House Leader!) Son of Dimitri and Marianne.  
Diane Blaiddyd: Daughter of Dimitri and Marianne.  
Roman Molinaro: Son of Dedue and Mercedes.  
Glenn Fraldarius II: Son of Felix and Annette.  
Caleesi Fraldarius: Daughter of Felix and Annette.  
Calista Fraldarius: Daughter of Felix and Annette.  
Joal Gaspard: Adopted son of Ashe.  
Adeline Gautier: Daughter of Sylvain and Ingrid. 

Yvette von Hresvelg: (House Leader!) Daughter of Edelgard and unnamed father.  
Bianca von Aegir: Daughter of Ferdinand and Dorothea.  
Nakota Macneary: Son of Petra and Brigid warrior.  
Elowyn Casagranda: Daughter of Hanneman and Manueala.  
Gemma von Vestra: Daughter of Hubert and unnamed mother.  
Karma: Mysterious girl. Thought to be the daughter of Linhardt and Flayn.  
Isaak Voorhees: Son of the President of Morfis.  
Mena von Nuvelle: Daughter of Constance and unnamed father. 

Haden von Riegan: (House Leader!) Son of Claude and Hilda.  
Zayne Gloucester: Son of Lorenz and wife who died.  
Tanner Kirsten: Adopted son of Raphael and Ignatz.  
Festus: Son of Cyril and Lysithea.  
Laverne Goneril: Daughter of Holst and unnamed mother.  
Sawyer Rangeld: Grandson of Alois.  
Quade von Huis: Son of minor Alliance noble family.  
Sitri Eisner: Daughter of Byleth and Seteth.


	2. Introducing the Blue Lions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blue Lions begin the long train ride to the monastery.

It was early in the morning when the Blaiddyd kids were to depart for the academy. Their mother, Marianne, was helping to make the last second preparations. As of that moment, she was tidying the coat collar of Lambert, who was gently trying to push her away.

“I think it’s straight enough, mother.” He begged. 

“Oh, I know, but I just want you both to look perfect,” She sighed and took her hands away then reached for a small bag. “Now in here I’ve packed some basic supplies, some extra chest bindings-”

“Mother!”

“What? I don’t want you wearing the same ones day after day . . .” She put the smaller bag on her shoulder and led the pair of kids to the train. Trains had been invented partway through the war to ease the stress of troop relocations and supply transportation. Now, they could be used by the everyday citizen.

“Don’t worry mother, I’ll keep Lambert on top of things.” Diane piped up from beside their father. A few knights helped them pack the rest of their things into the train cabin, then the family was left to say their final goodbyes.

“Keep on your best behavior, you two.” Dimitri warned.

Marianne sighed. “Yes, but don’t forget to have fun. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity.” She wrapped Lambert and Diane into a bear hug. Dimitri then joined, able to encompass all three of them in his arms. The train operator arrived to interrupt the family gathering. 

“The train must be leaving for Kleiman territory now.” He spoke cordially. 

“Very well,” Dimitri leaned away from the hug. “Goodbye you two, remember to always give it your best, no matter what comes your way.”

“Always.” Lambert nodded.

“Of course,” Diane said. “Now let’s go, that train operator is giving us the stink eye.”

With their final goodbyes spoken, the Blaiddyd children boarded the train. They sat on the same seat, saving room for the other students to board. The train was to pick up all of the students from the Kingdom, starting with the Duscur region. 

Roman Molinaro, one of Lambert’s best and most loyal friends for as long as he could remember. His personality matches that of his mother, Mercedes, always caring about everyone around him. Even with his at times soft composure, he’s extremely talented with the axe. When they were fourteen years old, he once confided in Lambert that he had a crush on Diane, which to his knowledge, still persists today. 

Next was Adeline Gautier. She was easygoing on the surface, but has a secret goal of restoring the now nearly defunct Galatea territory. But since she has no siblings to take over the Gautier territory, she is stuck in this predetermined destiny. 

The Fraldarius siblings came next. Glenn Fraldarius, the youngest of them all, had two older twin sisters. Caleesi and Calista were forever stuck in a rivalry. Caleesi, being the twin to bear a crest, will most likely be chosen to take over the family territory, causing Calista to loathe everyone and everything. Glenn loves both of his sisters and wished that they could both get over the petty rivalry so that their home environment could be less chaotic and toxic. 

And last but not least, was Joel Gaspard. Taking his adoptive grandfathers’s last name, he wishes to gain a fruitful education to take over as Count Gaspard so that his father, Ashe, can focus on managing his inn. He has his adoptive father’s obsession with folk tales. 

Through the course of the ride, Diane had switched seats to sit with Roman, putting her head on his shoulder and falling swiftly to sleep. Caleesi and Calista were in an argument about whatever small thing that had set them off. It didn’t take much these days. Adeline was discussing some sort of knight story with Joel, and Glenn was also sleeping. This left Lambert to his own devices, allowing the noise of the train to fall away as he watched the countryside flow past the train window. There, of course, were many other students in the Blue Lion house, but none were as close to Lambert as the seven in his cabin. They had all been an inseparable group since they were born. 

To be honest, Lambert was a bit stressed. Being next in line for the throne, he had a lot to live up to. He had to be powerful, intelligent, and extremely diplomatic. The last part would not be hard, since he was so used to breaking up the fights between Caleesi and Calista. But the rest seemed to carry so much weight. The whole of Fodlan was still recovering from war, and he would soon be responsible for upholding the tentative peace that had been reached.

No matter. Lambert settled himself into a comfortable sleeping position. It would still be another half of a day or so until they reached Garreg Mach, so they were in for the long haul.


	3. Introducing the Black Eagles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yvette and the rest of the Black Eagles arrive at the monastery.

Yvette always made it a point to shield her heart. Her mother, Edelgard, would always tell her about her crushed dreams. She went along with peace, of course, but she also knew that it was fragile, it could break into chaos at any point. And so Yvette built her shelter around herself. If another war were to start, her heart would suffer no casualties. 

There were many annoyances to beware of, for Yvette. Like that Bianca von Aegir. She was always so full of herself. Mother an opera singer, father prime minister. It was no wonder how she’s ended up that way, frankly. The thing was, all the others in the house seemed to adore her. But Yvette? In her opinion, her father was granted far too much power, and there were far better singers than Dorothea out there. 

And that Elowyn Casagranda, what was that taking her mother’s name all about anyway? More fame attached, Yvette supposed. Only fanatics knew of Hanneman von Essar but everyone in Enbarr knew of the songstress Manuela. Fame hogs Elowyn and Bianca both were, in Yvette’s eyes. 

What was a person from Morfis doing at the monastery anyway? Isaak Voorhees spoke nonstop about his homeland, to the point where Yvette thought seriously of threatening him with her axe. But of course, he also had to have that “not like others” approach when talking of himself. “I prefer healing so I’m kind of a black sheep in the family” he’d say. What horse dung. And that accent of his was annoying as all hell. 

Not to mention that Mena von Nuvelle. Constance was still adjusting back to her life as a noble, but little did they know, it was all a show, a sham. Edelgard only told them it was real to get Constance off of her case. They were more so a glorified rich family than an actual noble house with power. But it was funny for Yvette to watch Mena flaunt it off. 

And who was this Karma girl? She was awfully quiet, with her shock of green hair and mysterious crest. Yvette simply needed to know more about this girl, and if she was a threat or not. 

Gemma was somewhat standable. They’d known eachother since childhood, but they were both forbidden from stating their true relations.

Nakota Macneary. Truthfully, he was one of the only people that Yvette could stand. He was kind, loyal, strong, everything that Yvette admired in her ideal companion. He had proven himself to be a capable partner in many aspects. As the future leader of Brigid, he had many strengths that complimented Yvette’s own. They would be quite the pair this coming school year. 

As all of the trains arrived at Garreg Mach, Byleth herself was awaiting them. She watched the sea of students with a subdued smile on her face. Yvette was told by her mother that the church was inherently corrupt, but looking at Byleth now . . . Yvette felt only unmistakable trust. 

Byleth’s opening speech was quick. The students were to set up in their dorms then gather in the Dining Hall for a welcoming feast. Yvette’s room was a modest size with plush red carpet. It had a basic wooden desk, a wardrobe, and a vanity. Not as luxurious as her home in the Empire, but it would do. 

The Dining Hall had been rebuilt to be ginormous. Yvette spent five minutes locating Nakota near the middle of it all. “This place is much different than anything we have in Brigid.” he noted.

Yvette sat down to join him. “It is nice.” She added simply. Looking around the room, she saw many students from all houses gathering together and visiting with one another. Even Gemma, who normally kept to herself much like Yvette, was speaking with Mena. She was always much more comfortable at meetings than Yvette, always piping in with her input and conversing with her fellow minister heirs. During the war, some of the Ministers had been forcibly taken from office, but now they were back, by order of the resisting army. 

The feast was . . . fantastic. Nearby game was cooked with the finest seasonings the church could buy. Potatoes topped with gourmet butter, a summer salad, and a goblet of fruit juice to top everything off. It was different than anything Yvette had ever had before, and it was amazing. At the castle, they were always fed the same things, but this variety was a nice change of pace that Yvette could find herself getting used to. 

“This is amazing,” Nakota moaned in delight, shovelling another spoonful into his mouth. Yvette couldn’t agree more. “I could be getting used to food like this!”

“I agree.” Yvette managed to finish her entire plate of food, and downed the whole goblet of juice. 

Night had fallen after the feast, and the students were instructed to get some sleep to prepare themselves for classes the next day. Yvette walked with Nakota to the dorms, conversing about which classes they were most excited about. Nakota walked Yvette to her dorm, where they would depart. Nakota, before leaving, pulled her into a big hug.

Yvette’s face began to burn, for what reason she did not know. Nakota had always been . . . affectionate. Much more than the people in Fodlan usually were. She was used to the odd touch of the hand or shoulder. But somehow here, in this place, away from peering eyes and their parents, it felt different. Yvette hugged back, burying her head into his chest.

Nakota pulled away all too quickly for her liking. “Good night, Yvette!” And then he was off down the hall. Yvette waved after him then retired into her room. She changed out of her stiff uniform into some more comfortable sleeping clothes then blew her candle out.

She dreamt mostly of Nakota. She dreamt of days spent walking in the field of flowers by the monastery, hand in hand. She also dreamt of war, ravaging those flowers with flames and sprays of blood. 

She dreamt of many things that night.


	4. Introducing the Golden Deer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haden and the rest of the Golden Deer prepare for the mock battle at the beginning of the month.

Haden made a point to make friends with his house as soon as he met them on the train. His father, Claude, told him of how all of his friendships led him to the success that he experiences now. Claude always told him to never underestimate the power of a loyal friend at your side. 

So Haden made friends, even with his somewhat annoying cousin Laverne Goneril. Well, annoying only to him. To others she was standoffish, a bit quiet, always spending her time with a good book from the library. But around Haden, her colors would really show. A pain in the ass was the only phrase that Haden could think to fit her behavior. 

Zayne was a nice contrast to his father. Though now that his mother has died, both of their demeanors have changed significantly. Even Lorenz Hellmen Gloucester was no longer the proud, straight backed man he used to be. It was a shame really. Haden almost missed Zayne’s tinge of annoyance every once in a while. But what was one to do in a situation like this?

Sawyer Rangeld, however, was exactly as his grandfather used to be. Boisterous, with a love for his family and telling over blown stories. He was a great addition to parties. (Not that Haden planned to have secret parties in the dorms or anything . . .) He also inherited his grandfather’s skill with the blade, though, perhaps it was technically Jeralt’s skill, since he was the one who taught Alois . . .

Anyway, there was also Tanner Kirsten. Since Raphael and Ignatz could not birth children of their own, they decided to adopt homeless children and bring them into their home. Tanner had many younger adopted siblings waiting for him at home, so he always strives to do his best. He also wishes to start his own merchant business, selling his fathers’ paintings and other crafts. 

Quade von Huis was . . . unreadable. He was the son of a rich Alliance family. Presumably they were railroad barons who helped build most of the tracks in the Alliance and even across all of Fodlan. His ambitions were unclear, but Haden was determined to get to the bottom of this mystery person. 

Festus took after his father in many ways as well. Looks, work ethic, everything. Since Lysithea died shortly after his birth, he has very little memory of her. Cyril had then taken him from Ordelia territory to settle in Garreg Mach in peace, allowing the Ordelia name to dissolve. Just as Lysithea would have wanted. Festus was always looking to help others and do the dirty work that no one ever wanted to do. 

Sitri Eisner. She was . . . beautiful. She bore the rare expression, but usually kept her face calm and unassuming, just like her mother. Taking her grandmothers’ name, Seteth always tells that she was just like her. A peaceful persona, lending an easy smile to anyone who might need it, she was going to make an amazing next archbishop. Since Rhea, or rather, Seiros had assumed the role for so long, Byleth decided that the position would be passed down through lineage, just as any other ruler. 

During the first few classes, Haden tried to acclimate himself with Quade, to some avail. But perhaps, Haden thought, it was only because he was heir to the Alliance. Quade’s personality became clear then. He wanted fame, and power. He talked constantly about how he wished that his family had voting power, but did not seem to understand that to have voting power, one must actually own territory, not just have a bunch of money. 

Everyone’s strengths and weaknesses became more and more clear as well. Festus studied the hardest, but had trouble helping others. Sitri was a good tutor, but not as skilled in fighting. Sawyer was good at fighting, but horrible when it came to studying. Everyone had their own give and take with one another. Because of this, Haden knew that they had a good chance at winning the mock battle at the end of the month.


	5. The Mock Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All three houses meet on the battlefield for the first time.

The Blue Lions were all gathered in the classroom, making their last preparations before the march to the battlefield. Blades were being sharpened, and Joel was preparing rolls of bandages. Diane and Roman were giving each other pep talks, while Caleesi and Calista were arguing about which strategies would be best to use. 

Lambert set his lance aside and marched up to the twins. “Look, you two need to cut this arguing out. We’ll all do our best and follow what the professor tells us to do. Got it?”

The twins shared a short glare, then nodded at the crown prince. 

“Good.” Lambert left the two and went back to shining his lance. 

Hanneman was put in charge of the Blue Lions that year. He entered the classroom with a spring in his step. “Ah, it’s time once again for the mock battle! I hope that everyone is prepared for the fight ahead.”

Caleesi and Calista huffed, but everyone else at least seemed mildly excited. 

“Good. Now let’s begin the march to the battlefield.” The rest of the class followed Hanneman out of the classroom and through the monastery grounds to a nearby field where the other two classes were already waiting.

X

Yvette watched the Blue Lions approach, her eyes locking onto Lambert immediately. She’s heard that he was a strong opponent to spar with, so she was excited to have her chance. As luck would have it, she was also to be sent to the front lines. When the battle began, Yvette ran towards her mission, despite Nakota calling for her to be careful. 

Lambert met her in the middle of the field,lance raised. “Yvette.” He nodded. 

“Lambert. Fancy seeing you here.”

“I must let you know that I do not intend to go easy on you today.”

“Neither do I.” Yvette raised her axe. 

A moment of hesitation later, and the pair lunged towards each other. The first blow was merely to gauge his defense. Yvette pulled back and began placing blow upon blue to find his weak spot. She noticed that his left foot was much slower at moving than his right. Perhaps a childhood injury that never fully healed?

Whatever the case, Yvette fully intended to use this weakness against him. She kept swinging her axe to his left side, exposing him to more blows as his foot failed to keep up. This was certainly going to be an interesting fight. 

X

The Golden Deer were doing pretty well for themselves. Tanner and Sawyer were ruling the frontlines, while Sitri healed with speed. Haden, however, had his own mission to attend to. The crown prince and princess were duelling in the middle of the field, and Haden intended to break up this reunion of heirs.

He snuck along the tree line, evading the other fighters as he went. When he got close enough, he crouched behind a bush and knocked an arrow in his bow. He pulled the string taut and the arrow flew between their faces. 

Yvette and Lambert pulled away from each other, looking around them in confusion. Haden suffocated his laughter as best as he could and let another arrow fly. This arrow hit Lambert in the left leg. He let out a strangled yelp and fell to the ground. 

X

Lambert fell to the ground, cradling his left leg. His left leg had been twisted as a child playing with Glenn, and now an arrow had struck him in the exact same place. 

“Where did that come from?” Yvette continued to look around, ignoring Lambert’s obvious injury.

“I don’t know, but they’re a decent shot.” Lambert ripped the arrow from his ankle and a spurt of blood followed. Hissing through his teeth, he tore off a part of his cape and wrapped it around the wound. 

Another arrow flew through the air, barely missing Yvette’s shoulder. 

An auburn haired girl pushed through the trees to them. She wore the red color of the Black Eagles house. “Your Highness, the Golden Deer have broken through our defenses!” She exclaimed.

“Well then, tell everyone to push back,” Before the girl could turn away, Yvette added with a sigh “But before you go, can you please tend to Lambert’s wound?”

“But . . . he’s from the Blue-”

“I know that!” Yvette snapped. 

The girl cleared her throat and approached Lambert.

Lambert unwrapped the wound, showing the angry puncture to the girl.

“Oof, you’ll need to see Manuela after this,” The girl took out a vial of vulanary and cleaned the wound, “My name is Bianca by the way.” She added.

“Well then, thank you very much, Bianca.” 

“It’s no problem,” She tied the cape piece around his ankle again and dusted off her hands. “That should do it, at least for now.” 

Yvette heaved a larger sigh. “Alright, enough chattering, get back to the fight, Bianca!”

Bianca gave an over exaggerated bow before dashing off.

X

Haden chuckled while watching the girl run off. Quite the scene, watching the dear crown prince blush while a beauty cleaned his wound. No matter, Haden had a job to finish. He aimed an arrow at Yvette, and this time, he wouldn’t miss. 

This arrow actually hit Yvette in the arm, right by the bicep. She crumpled to the ground, no doubt muttering curses.

Leaves rustled behind him. Laverne broke through the trees to approach Haden. “We won the battle! We just defeated both houses!” She exclaimed.

Haden chuckled and stood up from his crouch and stretched his legs. He gave himself a mental pat on the back for distracting the most powerful fighters of both teams. “Looks like we’ve earned a celebration, eh?”

Yvette and Lambert stumbled to where the cousins were standing. “It was you!” Yvette pointed with her good arm accusingly at Haden.

“Who else could be such a good shot?” Haden ran a hand through his hair. 

“I must applaud you, I suppose. You really had us there,” Lambert used his lance to hold himself up. “Good job on the win. Please extend my congratulations to the rest of your house.” The pair then stumbled back to where the rest of the classes were gathering. Haden and Lavern followed closely, feeding each other stories from the battlefield. 

X

As night fell, the Golden Deer gathered in Haden’s room for a celebratory party. Tanner had brought some alcohol he supposedly stole from Manuela, their professor. The longer the night went on, the more buzzed Haden began to feel. 

Sawyer and Tanner were becoming the life of the party, they both took turns doing keg stands, while the rest of the room watched. Eventually a game of spin the bottle had begun, but distraction set in and everyone was seeing how many books they could stack onto the sleeping Zayne before he woke up. 

Haden had since retired from the activities, sitting on his bed and watching the events unfold. Eventually Sitri joined him. “Enjoying the party?” She asked. 

“Enjoying watching it, yeah.”

“Me too,” Sitri giggled. She slid close enough to Haden that their thighs touched. 

“So . . .” Haden started awkwardly.

“So . . .” Sitri mimicked. 

“What do you think of the professor?” Haden asked.

“She’s much like my mother described . . .” Sitri laughed. “Highly eccentric, but a good heart I’m sure.” 

“Well, you’re at least right about the first part.” Haden joined her in laughing. 

Suddenly, someone put on a record. It was the voice of Dorothea, a song about love and companionship. It also mentioned something about stars, which Haden could see in Sitri’s eyes as soon as the song came on. 

“I love this song!” She gasped, clasping her hands together close to her heart.

Haden was about to ask her to dance, when Quade beat her to it. Sitri excitedly agreed and allowed him to pull her off of the bed. Haden watched them dance close. He reached to grab another bottle to chug. Anything to numb the pain, he supposed. They danced forever, but Haden could not help but wish it were him instead that got to hold her head close to his chest, to put a hand on her waist and sway slowly in sync with one another. 

He downed the bottle in record time.


	6. Letters From Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the House Leaders receive letters from their parents.

Yvette was just finishing writing her essay on battalions when Gemma busted through her door with a letter in hand.

“It’s from mother.” Gemma said simply, shoving the letter on Yvette’s desk. 

Yvette sighed and took the letter into her hands.

“My dear daughters,

I hope this letter finds you both well.

I am writing this to let you know that our plan is still going smoothly. Constance is on vacation in the Kingdom on orders to gather as much information as possible.

Years ago, I had a dream. That dream was crushed. But with your help, I might be able to fully realize it. You both are the key to my success. 

This peace is suffocating. It cannot continue.

Remember your roles in all of this. And do not disclose it to anyone.

Signed,

Edelgard von Hresvelg”

Yvette sighed. It was always the same with their mother. Before the school year started, they were briefed on her plan to restart the war. But this time, she swore to win. In her eyes, the church was still evil, and Fodlan needed to be unified under the Empire if peace were ever to truly reign. 

“You may keep the letter. I know how much you love our dear mother.” Gemma was never as loyal to their mother as Yvette was. She preferred to form her own opinions, no matter how outlandish they might be.

But Yvette was loyal to a tee. She folded the letter and hid it under a stack of parchment. She watched Gemma leave, then drafted her own letter response to her mother, mostly to update her on her own progress at the Academy. 

Come the next Great Tree Moon, the Church would fall. 

X

“Brother, brother come look!” Diane burst into the training grounds where Lambert was sparring with Roman. 

“Diane, what’s with all the ruckus?” Lambert set aside his training lance as his sister approached, a letter in hand.

The envelope had the seal of the Blaiddyd family on it. “It’s a letter from father!” Diane gave him the letter. “Go on, open it!”

Lambert dug his finger in and broke the seal.

“My dear children,

I do hope that the Academy is treating you well, and that you’re both in good health. 

Have you met Mena von Nuvelle yet? I met her mother in the war, and she’s visiting right now. She’s quite the character.

But I must implore you to keep your guards up around Yvette von Hresvelg. Her mother has so far been following the rules and playing nice, but I fear that it may be coming to an end. 

Please extend my greetings to the rest of your friends as well. I hear that Ashe’s inn is booming as of recently, perhaps I might have a stay!

Stay well,

Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd”

While the siblings read the letter, the rest of their friends had gathered around them. 

“I’ve meet that Mena,” said Caleesi. “She’s a terrible fighter.”

“Pretty good with magic though.” Added Calista. 

“You can count on me to keep an eye on her.” Glenn put a hand on Lambert’s shoulder. 

“I’d appreciate that.” Lambert smiled. 

“I hope nothing happens this year. I just want to get through the school year like normal and not have to worry about a war like our parents,” Joel hugged himself. “I just want to go back to Castle Gaspard and take the responsibilities of that role off of my father’s shoulders.”

“Don’t worry, nothing will happen Joel.” Diane comforted him.

“Yeah, we’ll all make sure that everything turns out okay!” Roman, always the one with ambition to spread.

“Thanks you guys.”

X

Haden was handed his letter by Seteth himself, but he waited until he was out of sight to open it.

“Haden,

I hope you’re well.

Edelgard claims that the pieces are in place for our plan, but I know that we are taking a risk. She came up with a plan that even I wasn’t crazy enough to think of. I mean, a fake battle? Come on, that’s insane, isn’t it?

But if it worked, then we are on our way to a united Fodlan.

I can imagine it now. No more borders or hate, just humans living together in harmony. I suppose that’s something to fight for, huh?

Please make sure to keep this letter a secret, even from Laverne.

Your father,

Claude von Riegan”

Haden thought that his father was a nutjob sometimes. Haden knew better than to trust Edelgard and Yvette to do this without more casualties than was needed. 

The real plan was to fake a conflict between the Empire and the Alliance. Claude would “surrender” to Edelgard and the two countries would be united. From then, they would have enough manpower to invade the Kingdom and hopefully convince Dimitri to join them. But there was no way that it would be that easy, Haden knew that. Dimitri was a proud man, it would not be so easy to make him back down and relinquish rule over his territory. 

But, that’s what his father planned on doing, and therefore, what Haden was expected to go along with as well.


	7. Garland Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diane gives Roman a special gift.

Diane had spent the last hour braiding together her flower garland. She’d planned on giving it to Roman when she was done, and so far the progress was going smoothly. During classes that day, she’d slipped him a note to meet her at an abandoned chapel. Here, she planned on giving him the garland and confessing her undying love for him. 

The town bell tolled to signal sundown. Diane tied off the last knot, and the garland was completed. Excitedly, she got up and skipped to the chapel. 

X

Roman’s heart began beating faster and faster in his chest the closer he got to the chapel. Was this real? Was this really happening? 

The door creaked as it swung open. Dust blew into Roman’s face in a large cloud. Coughing, he made his way into the main room where Diane was looking out of the window, hands out of sight. “Diane?” Roman called.

She swung her head around. She smiled. “Roman, I’m glad that you came.” After what felt like a life time of dancing around each other . . .

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Roman was breathless at the sight of her. The sunset cast a warm glow on her face, her hair looked so soft, so touchable. He could imagine it now, holding her close to his chest and running his fingers through those blue locks. . .

“I have something for you, if you’ll have it,” Diane pulled her hands from behind her back to reveal a garland of anemones. “I . . . I made you a garland.”

Roman stepped forward to touch the flowers. “I love it,” He gaped at the craftsmanship of it, all the artistically weaved stems. Diane smiled at him and raised it over his head. It landed softly around his shoulders. “I’ve dreamt of something like this all my life. Roman said. 

“Me too.” Diane blushed. Their faces gravitated towards each other, until Diane let out a blood curdling scream.

Diane crumpled to the ground, cradling her foot.

“What happened?!” Roman got down on his knees and investigated her foot. There was a pair of puncture wounds, as if a snake had bitten her. He looked around, but saw nothing in the room that could’ve been the culprit. 

“I don’t know, but it hurts!” Tears appeared in the corner of Diane’s eyes.

Roman wiped them away. “Let’s get you to Manuela, okay?”

Diane nodded. Roman helped her to stand up, and practically carried her all the way to the infirmary. Luckily, Manuela was still there doing paperwork. She immediately jumped to her feet when the pair stumbled in. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

“I believe she got bit by a snake.” Roman helped lay Diane on one of the beds. Manuela rushed over with some basic first aid supplies.

She studied the wound for a moment then cocked one of her eyebrows. “It doesn’t look like any snake bite I’ve seen. Look,” Both Roman and Diane followed her gaze. The wound had turned black, the skin around it almost seeming to decay. Black goo oozed from both of the punctures. Manuela used some gauze to clean it up. 

“W-what’s gonna happen to me?” Diane asked in a panic. 

Manuela sighed, cleaning the wound with water and wrapping bandages around it. “I . . . I honestly don’t know dear,” Manuela gave her a sad smile. “But I’ll do the best that I can,” She got up to clean her hands. “Just be sure to watch the wound carefully and come to me if anything changes, okay?”

Diane nodded shakily. Roman thanked Manuela and helped Diane to her dorm room. He laid her in her bed and pulled the covers over her. “Sleep well, Diane.” He said.

“Thank you, Roman,” Diane smiled then lifted her head up to place a peck on his cheek. They both blushed, but did not say anything about it. Roman bid her a goodnight before leaving. 

X

Diane did not show up to class the next day. Roman had told Lambert about the odd wound that she had procured the night before. The both of them made their way to her dorm.

“Diane?” Lambert knocked on her door. For a couple of minutes, she did not answer. Lambert sighed and opened the door. Diane was lying in her bed, drowning in sweat, and extremely dark circles around her eyes. 

“Diane!” The young men rushed to her side, pulling the covers from her body. A pool of sweat had gathered beneath her. 

“Can’t . . . move . . .” she breathed heavily. 

“Hold on, we’ll bring you to Manuela!” Lambert and Roman both took a side and helped Diane up. It was a long travel to the infirmary, and Manuela wasn’t there.

“She teaches the Golden Deer, I’ll go fetch her!” Lambert left the room, leaving Diane and Roman alone.

“I’m . . . sorry for causing . . . so much trouble.” Diane struggled just to get words out. 

“It’s all right, you needn’t worry about a thing.” Roman smoothed down some of her hair. It was messy, she no doubt had a restless night. He wished that he could take her pain away. Looking down, her wound had oozed right through the bandage, and more of her foot had turned black. This wasn’t good.

All too late, Manuela and Lambert arrived. “Oh my,” The healer swiftly gathered more medical supplies. “I’ve never seen anything like this in my life . . .” She went to work in soaking Diane’s foot in a tub of clean water.

Diane hissed through her teeth, clenching Roman and Lambert’s hands with nearly inhuman strength. Her foot ceased in oozing the mysterious liquid, but remained black in color. 

Manuela raised her foot from the water. “Diane, can you try to move it please?” Diane groaned, but nothing happened. “This isn’t good . . .” Manuela set the foot back down on a pillow and thought for a moment. “I think that she should be taken back to Fhirdiad for the time being, Perhaps she should be seen by Mercedes.

“Wait, but won’t she miss school then?” Lambert asked.

“She can always come back next year,” Manuela reasoned. She threaded her hand through Diane’s hair in a soothing motion, then stopped in her tracks. “Her hair is turning gray.”

“Is that possible?” Roman gawked at the sight.

“Possible or not, it’s happening,” Manuela got up and sat at her desk. “I need to talk to Byleth right away. I’ll write the letter to your parents telling them about the situation. We’ll try and get your sister on the next train home, okay?”

Lambert bit his lip. “If you think that’s what needs to be done.”

“I know it isn’t ideal, but something serious is happening and your sister needs the full attention of a serious doctor,” Manuela scribbled on the parchment with lightning speed. “I hope she gets better.” She tried for a comforting smile, but it turned out lopsided. At least she was trying. 

In a few days time, Diane was looking even worse. More of her hair was an ashen gray, and her entire foot had turned black. She was hardly conscious. But they had cleared out a train cart where Diane would lay, supervised by a nun who also knew healing magic. She was basically keeping her alive. 

All of the Blue Lions said their goodbyes to her. Lambert gave her a long hug and whispered something in her ear. Roman gave her a kiss on the forehead. The rest simply gave her their wish of good wills and get betters. 

The train departed at midday, and the Blue Lions classroom had never felt emptier.


	8. Embers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word of Diane's predicament spreads quickly.

Word of Diane’s ailment spread quickly around the monastery. Many people approached Lambert throughout this time with words of comfort. Even Yvette gave a short statement on the matter. “I’m very sorry about your sister. She is a capable young woman.” But Lambert would rather everyone just ignore it and stop reminding him of the pain his sister is going through. 

X

Sitri did her best to research the different snakes native to Fodlan, but none she found matched the symptoms that Diane was having. Even her parents knew nothing of the matter. However, Seteth had a hypothesis. 

“Long ago,” he said, “There were two races on this land, the Agarthans and the Nabiteans. They had a long history of war, and soon the Agarthans were pushed underground. Perhaps . . .” He thought for a moment. “But no, it’s preposterous.” He waved the theory off.

But Sitri was not convinced that what he mentioned couldn’t have something to do with it. Sitri already knew of her own lineage, of why she had such strange traits, so how could this be any different? To the library she went searching, mostly for books regarding these Agarthans, but there were hardly any to be found. Tales from this time only told of the mighty Saints, not of those who lost everything and were forced underground.

X

This was a part of the plan, Yvette told herself, nothing to get upset about. But when she saw how frail and weak Diane looked, she couldn’t help but get angry at those who did this to her. This poor girl getting caught up in something so much bigger than her . . . it was heartbreaking. But her mother could not know about her doubts. All of of this was for the greater good. Hopefully.

X

This war would not end without fighting, Haden knew that now. His father was foolish for thinking otherwise. A strange snake bite that turned her into a breathing corpse? Haden knew where such a thing could come from, and it was not from above the ground. This “snake” was from where only darkness reigned. It was so obvious. Sitri talked to him nonstop about this, and Haden had to bite his tongue. He hated that the Empire was working with them, causing needless casualties. He just wanted true peace, no more fighting and evil schemes and madness. Just peace. 

But he knew that it would never happen. Not without blood.

X

Lambert was a ghost roaming around the monastery. No one could get him to hold a conversation, he wasn’t interested. He could only think of his dying sister up in the capital without him by her side. It hurt more than he’d ever been hurt before. What sort of beast could do such a thing?

After classes one day, he came home to find a note stuck to his door. Taking it off, he read it. 

“I’m very sorry about your sister. I know that it must be very painful to experience the loss of a loved one, if only temporary.

Below I’ve left you some of my favorite tea and flowers. Please do take care of yourself. It’s what your sister would want.

-Bianca von Aegir”

Sure enough, on the ground below, their laid lillies and some chamomile tea. Lambert smiled for what felt like the first time in days. He picked up the goods and entered his room to prepare the tea. He set the flowers in a vase of water while the tea steeped in the pot. 

While he sipped his tea, he drafted a note back.

“Thank you, Bianca, for the wonderful gift. The tea is perfect and the lillies are just beautiful. Perhaps I might repay you somehow? How about a walk around the monastery? I’ll meet you at the cathedral in three days time.

Thank you once again for the gifts.

-Lambert Blaiddyd II”

X

Sunday came, and Lambert found Bianca waiting on the bridge that connects the cathedral to the Reception Hall. The wind tousled her hair ever so gently. How had Lambert not noticed how beautiful she was before now? Perhaps he was always so preoccupied with other business, when he should be taking time to notice the beauty all around him . . .

“Lambert,” Bianca smiled, leaving the railing behind and walking up to him. “How are you?”

“Better,” Lambert replied. “Now that I’m out here in this wonderful day.”

Bianca giggled. “I’m glad,” She grabbed him around the elbow. “Now let’s go on that walk, shall we?”

My, was she forward. Lambert wasn’t used to things like this. Romantic things. He did his best to hide the blush slowly growing to cover his face. For a moment, he felt guilty for enjoying it so much, when he should be more worried about Diane. But Bianca reminded him to let go for at least one day, and so he did. 

They talked nothing of politics, only of school and monastery gossip. It was such lighthearted conversation that Lambert found himself getting lost in. They spent the better part of the day on that walk, just enjoying the company of another in these confusing times. They passed a flower field, where Lambert plucked a rose and tucked it into Bianca’s hair pin. She smiled, and stuck another rose in his coat pocket. “There, now we’re matching!” She said. 

The pair got along magnificently, there was never a dull point in the conversation. The sun had gone down, and still the conversation ever stilled. They were behind the training grounds now, all alone.

Or so they thought. 

A shadowy figure appeared from the bushes, a blade at the ready, and about to strike Lambert.

But Bianca pushed Lambert out of the way and fired a Thoron spell right at the attacker. The assassin fell to the ground. Taking a closer look, his skin was pure white, not a spot of color in sight. 

“How strange. . .” Lambert mentioned.

“Perhaps we should get Lady Byleth?” Bianca asked.

“Good idea.”

X

Byleth stopped in her tracks as soon as the attacker in question came into sight. Flashbacks of Jeralt’s death came into view. Of the white skinned man that had slayed him. Could this be another one of them?

She kneeled before the assassin. Yes, this was one of them alright. But what were they called again? Something about the dark. 

“Is it one of those who slither in the dark?” Bianca asked. Lambert and Byleth both looked at her. “My mother and father have mentioned them once or twice. Creepy people with weird magic and white skin . . .”

“You might be correct,” Byleth asked for assistance in lifting the attacker up. “I’ll take him to Seteth. He might know more about these people, and why this one was here.”

X

Seteth gave no answers to Lambert and Bianca claiming that they need not worry about these people, only that they should go to their dorms and get some rest. Lambert tried to reason with him, but to no avail. So the pair of students left the audience chamber and headed back to the dorms. 

“Thank you for saving me, I don’t know what would have happened had you not been there.” Lambert thanked her. 

“It was no problem. So long as you promise to go on another walk with me sometime.” Bianca winked.

Lambert laughed. “Perhaps I will take you up on that offer. How does next Sunday sound?”

“It sounds perfect.” The pair awkwardly bowed and shook hands before parting ways.

Lambert drank the rest of the tea that she had given him before retiring to bed. The calming scent of it lulled him into a deep sleep, the best that he’d had all week. 

X

“Do you think she’s planning something?” Byleth asked while the pair were in bed that night. 

Seteth adjusted his reading glasses. “It’s possible. Perhaps she was attempting to assassinate the prince and finish what she started all those years ago.”

Byleth sighed. “I thought that peace had finally been reached. But it appears not.”

Seteth wrapped an arm around his wife. “Do not worry. This time, we’ll be prepared.”

Byleth smiled up at her husband. “I hope you’re right.”


	9. Blue Sea Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diane makes progress and family reunites.

Mercedes arrived in Fhirdiad shortly after Diane. The princess was in her room, wasting away. “Oh my,” Mercedes had said, seeing her for the first time. “This is bad . . .” The healer rushed to her side and brushed dark gray hair from her face. “Diane can you hear me?”

“She can’t talk anymore.” Marianne spoke tearfully.

“She does nothing but sleep. That’s all she can do.” Dimitri finished.

“Well I know one thing,” Mercedes picked up the blackened foot. “This will need to be amputated.”

Marianne burst into fresh tears. Dimitri held her close. “Are you sure there’s no other way?” He begged. 

Mercedes shook her head. “I’m afraid not. If the foot continues to decay at this pace, it will no doubt spread to the rest of her body until, well . . .” She did not need to finish.

“And you think that if the foot is amputated she will become better?” Dimitri asked hopefully.

“I cannot guarantee,” Mercedes sighed. “But it’s our best shot.” Poor Diane was in such a state that she was not conscious for the conversation. Perhaps it was better that way. 

X

Dimitri gathered the best surgeon in the country to perform the surgery. It took place within the castle walls, and when it was over, a miracle happened. 

A day after the surgery, Diane finally awoke. Marianne had not left her side, and so she called for Dimitri and Mercedes. Diane’s parents embraced their dear daughter. 

“What’s going on?” Her voice was raspy, but none of them cared. She was talking!

“You’re okay now sweetie,” Marianne soothed. “You needn’t worry anymore.”

Diane looked down, only to notice her missing foot. She tried to scream, but only a quiet hiss left her throat.

Dimitri rushed to comfort her. “Do not worry, we had to do it in order to help you.”

“My foot!”

“I know, dear, but look, you’re awake now!” Marianne tried to smile, she really did.

“Where’s Lambert?” Diane asked. 

“He’s still at the Academy,” Dimitri said. “But don’t worry, he writes to us very often.”

Diane sighed and slumped back into her bed. Her eyes were still dark, and dark gray locks continued to show up in her hair. She closed her eyes. “I’m tired.” She stated.

“Get some rest, We’ll be right here.”

X

“Dear Lambert,

Your sister had to have her foot amputated. I know that it sounds scary, but it was for the best. She woke up afterwards for the first time since she’d arrived. She asked for you.

Hopefully she will be well enough to attend your graduation come spring. Since she’s still too weak to write, she asked me to tell you that she loves you and misses you dearly, and cannot wait to see you graduate for the both of you!

I love you very much.

Marianne Blaiddyd”

“Oh my.” Bianca had been reading over Lambert’s shoulder.

“I suppose I’m glad that she’s doing okay now,” Lambert started. “But still, I’m worried that when I see her next I will not recognize her.” He looked down.

Bianca used her finger to lift his chin up. “Eyes up, Lambert. She’s still your sister, is she not? I’m sure she’ll have the same old spirit as she used to.”

Lambert smiled at her. “You’re right. I shouldn’t worry about such things,” He folded the letter. “I should give this information to Roman, he’s been missing her perhaps even more than me.” He chuckled. 

“Shall we go then?” Bianca stood and helped Lambert up. The pair went to the training grounds where Roman no doubt was.

X

Diane’s favorite thing to do now was to look up at the night sky. She knew that she could see the same stars as Lambert and Roman. Was Roman looking up at the Blue Sea Star with her right now? She hoped so. 

She had gotten used to not having her foot. Dedue had gifted her some wooden crutches and a wheelchair to use until he could have a metal replacement fitted for her. Diane appreciated the gesture very much. Her gray hair was also growing on her. When she was bored in her bed, she would style it in braids or twists until the boredom went away. 

Days after her awakening, she could even begin writing again. The first thing she did was write a letter to Roman, telling him all the details of what had happened. Her foot, her hair, everything. Even the Blue Sea Star, which she looked at now, wishing that they could look upon it together, perhaps holding hands and looking up while laying in a meadow. But for now, wishing was all she had. And so she dreamt. 

By the end of the month, Diane had regained enough strength to stand up with her crutches. Dimitri helped her, while Marianne and the rest of the house guests watched from the sidelines, cheering her on. By days end, Diane had crossed an entire hallway all by herself. The dinner that night was grand, and for the first time in months, Diane ate with them. There was a noticeable gap where Lambert usually ate, but Diane knew that he was in good company at the Academy. 

X

Lambert and Bianca’s walk became a regular thing. Every Sunday they would make their rounds around the monastery and talk about their lives. After awhile, without even noticing, they began to hold hands. Bianca was one of Lambert’s closest confidants now, besides Glenn, who decided to make it his mission to tease Lambert incessantly about Bianca everyday. Not that he was ever . . . wrong, in his teasing. Lambert had grown to like her considerably over the weekends they spent together, even if they would one day have roles in formerly warring countries. 

But the attempt on his life had taken a toll on his thoughts lately. Who had sent the assassin anyway? These supposed people who slither in the dark? Who were they and who did they work for? Lambert had only theories, and Bianca knew no more than he. 

X

The attempt had failed. Yvette sighed a sigh of relief that she did not mean to when she found out. The attacker was to kidnap the prince, not to kill him, but still, Yvette was glad. She did not know why. She should be upset, even furious, but she never liked the tactics that the people her mother worked with used. They liked to go to the extreme, and usually involved death in their schemes. 

Yvette used to be more loyal than she was now. Now, everything seemed to be useless. She spent more time around others, and even grew to like those that she used to hate. Yes, even Mena, Isaak, and Bianca were beginning to grow on her. Edelgard always kept her heart stowed away from everyone, that was how she built her walls. But now, she wondered if it would be okay for those walls to be destroyed. 

X

Glenn was jealous. Perhaps it was childish, to be so upset over something as trivial as a school romance, but here he was, fuming while watching Lambert and Bianca walking in the yard. But why? He should be happy for his friend meeting new people. But for some reason, he wasn’t.

Maybe he just missed being Lambert’s closest companion. Maybe he was just upset at the fact that he was being replaced. Glenn wanted to be the one walking with him in the field and talking about their lives and feelings together. He wanted them to share tea in the afternoon and stay up talking late into the night. 

But no. Those were absurd thoughts. He just missed him, that was all there was to it. 

X

Sitri always spent Saint Cethleann day with her mother and father. There was a lesser known statue of her in an otherwise empty field. They brought offerings of fish and flowers to set by her likeness. The statue smiled down at them, as if in thanks. 

“Wherever she is, I only hope that she is safe.” Seteth said, clasping his hands in prayer. 

“I wish I could have met her.” Sitri was always knowledgeable of her lineage. She knew who her father and half sister really were, but she was always told to keep it a secret from everyone else.

“You would have gotten along very well.” Byleth put her hands on Sitri’s shoulders. They were warm and comforting. 

The family finished their picnic and went back to the monastery. On Sitri’s way back to the dorms, she spotted Karma going to the Cathedral. Most likely going to pray.

X

“Are you sure? Perhaps you should check again.”

“I’m never wrong, Seteth,” Hanneman had called the advisor to his office after making a recent discovery. He had called in Karma for a crest evaluation. “It’s the crest of Cethleann!”

“Impossible. The only ones who have ever had that crest have been . . .” Seteth paused. 

Hanneman nodded. “It must be true. Flayn and Linhardt must’ve gone and run away together!”

Seteth held in a gasp behind his hand. “I knew that she was alive but I never thought that she’d . . .”

Hanneman put a hand on his shoulder. “You should talk to Karma, ask her yourself. I’m sure she’d tell you.”

“Perhaps you’re right,” Seteth stood from the chair he’d been sitting on. “Thank you for telling me about this, Hanneman.”

“Of course, Seteth.” And with that, Seteth left the room.

X

Karma knew that she would need to tell him sooner or later. Her parents had sent her to the Academy specifically to meet her extended family, but Karma had been too nervous until now to meet them. But when Seteth pulled her into a tight hug, all the sudden she couldn’t remember why it had taken her so long.

“I’m so happy to have met you,” Seteth spoke with tears in his eyes. “You look just like her.”

“I’m sorry it took me so long.” Karma hiccupped. 

From then, Karma met her step mother Byleth and aunt Sitri. The happily reunited family reminisced on the times they missed out on. But that would all change, Karma promised. Perhaps one day, Flayn and Linhardt would return from their travels and come home. But for now, they were all just happy to be reunited.


	10. Verdant Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yvette's life changes forever.

Rainy days were perfect for studying. The Golden Deer had gathered in the library for a house study session. All except for Sitri. 

Zayne was tutoring everyone on reason at the moment, holding up one of his textbooks and trying to explain the logistics of magic. Tanner was having the most trouble, the strong man was better with an axe than he was wielding a spell, but many of the others were catching on. Both Zayne and Festus were both attempting to explain the concepts to Tanner, but it was appearing to be impossible.

After an argument had broken out, Sitri entered the library then. 

She’d gotten a haircut.

Haden couldn’t tear his eyes away. Her hair once reached her waist, but it now stopped at her shoulders. 

Sitri must’ve noticed Haden’s staring, for next she spoke up. “Like it?” She asked. “My mother did it herself. I never knew she was so talented.”

Haden could only nod. 

The rest of the Deer welcomed Sitri to the session and Zayne’s seminar continued. 

X

Edelgard was sick. Severely so. She knew this, and yet tried to ignore it for as long as she possibly could. But now that she was nearly bedridden, the time for ignorance was over. She knew that death was finally coming for her. All she could do was prepare for what came next. Hubert stayed at her side during this time, not leaving unless necessary. He helped her to sit upright and put a slab of wood on her lap so that she could write a letter, perhaps the last she would ever write.

“Yvette,

It is with great sadness that I write to you now, in my bed, servants by my side.

My dear daughter, I am sick, Gravely so. Weep as we might, my death is near, there is no stopping the hands of time. With my death comes an enormous weight, one that you must carry for the rest of your life. For when I die, you, dear, must assume my role as Empress. 

I know that this may come as a shock to you, but it is the unfortunate truth. Once this letter arrives at the monastery, assume that I have already passed. Take the next train to Enbarr and continue on with our plans in my stead. You will have your father to help you, as well as your sister. I expect you both to come back and carry on my dream.

I love you dearly. You have become such a strong young woman. And now, you must become a strong Emperor. 

Signed,

Edelgard von Hresvelg”

The quill dropped from Edelgard’s hands. They had become weaker and weaker these days. She slumped back into her bed while Hubert sealed the letter away in an envelope. “Has he arrived yet?” She asked.

“He should be here any moment.” Hubert smoothed back her white hair, placing a chaste kiss to her forehead. 

A minute or so later, Dimitri entered the room. He was dressed in simple travel garb. Seeing Edelgard in such a weak state, he rushed to her side. “Edelgard!”

“Dima . . .” Edelgard smiled sadly. “I am . . . so happy to see you. . .” Hubert left her side for the pair to say their goodbyes.

“Is it true what you said? You are dying?”

“Unfortunately . . . it is true,” Edelgard looked away towards the window. It was sunny outside, and not a cloud in sight. “My time has come to an end.”

Dimitri held one of her hands. “I wish things could be different.”

“As do I.” Edelgard could only manage a small squeeze.

“Are you sure that there is nothing to be done?”

“We’ve exhausted every resource, there is nothing left to try.”

Dimitri sighed and held their joined hands to his forehead, “If only our lives had taken different paths.”

“I am sorry for what has transpired in our years,” Edelgard said. “And I am equally sorry for what is to come.”

Hubert walked around to her other side and held her free hand. The sunshine cast in through the window. Her white hair appeared to sparkle. Edelgard smiled, despite herself. And even as tears fell from her eyes, she could not help but think what a beautiful day it was to die.

X

Claude received his own letter days later, announcing her death and how to continue on. He wondered if his dream of a world free of hatred would never come true. Luckily, Hilda was there to comfort her husband. 

“We must forge on in her memory,” Hilda said. “It’s what she would’ve wanted.”

Claude nodded. “Maybe you’re right. We’ll continue on with our plans as usual.”

“That’s the spirit!” Hilda hugged her husband tightly. 

X

Yvette spent the night crying into Nakota’s shoulder. She had just received the letter from her mother. That’s how she fell asleep, cradled in Nakota’s arms on her bed, dried tear tracks on her cheeks. When she woke up, she knew that her life was about to change forever. Nakota helped her pack up her stuff and walked her to the train station, where Gemma was already waiting for her. 

“Stay strong, my flower,” Nakota gave Yvette one last tight embrace. “One day, I will be joining your side.”

“Thank you, Nakota. I could not ask for a better companion.” Yvette pulled away to kiss his cheek, a gesture which Nakota returned.

The conductor announced that the train was to leave. The sisters said their final goodbyes to Nakota and then they were off. 

The train ride took about a day or so. When they arrived at the castle, their father, Hubert, was waiting for them out front.

“Welcome home princesses,” He always put on a strict facade in public. “Servants will take your things to your rooms. Meanwhile, I will guide you to a conference room where we will discuss the matters at hand.” He did not speak again until they reached the mentioned room. When the door closed and they were all alone, he turned around and gathered the girls into a big hug. 

“I am so sorry.” Were those . . . tears? Father never cried. Not until now. 

“Oh father . . .” Yvette squeezed him back, as did Gemma.

The three of them pulled away and wiped their tears. After this, it was back to the task at hand.

“As you know, Yvette is to inherit the throne, while Gemma is to continue her role as next in line to the Minister of the Imperial Household,” Hubert gestured for the girls to take seats around the table. “Yvette, your coronation will be held in a few days time. After that, we must hasten our plans.”

“Hasten?” Yvette asked.

“Yes. We were supposed to wait for the Great Tree Moon to come, but due to unforeseen events, we must follow through much sooner than anticipated. During the Ethereal Moon we will start the main part of the plan.”

“During the Ball.” Gemma noted. 

“Exactly,” Hubert stood. “Your mother’s funeral will be tomorrow. You both should get some rest.” he lead the girls to their rooms, giving them both one last hug. 

Yvette found her room colder than usual. She thought of many things before falling asleep. She thought of her mother mostly, but also of Nakota and Gemma, and all the other students that she’d met during her time at the monastery. She would miss them all dearly, as well as her time there. When she woke up the next morning, life would be completely different. 

It was a shame that the church was to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry that this chapter is kind of jarring but I wanted to put the bit in at the beginning to soften the blow lmao.


	11. Long Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yvette becomes the next Adrestian Emperor, and she has big plans.

The day was dark and gloomy. The field in front of the Imperial Castle was filled with nobles and commoners alike, all mourning their Empress. Yvette stood by her mother’s casket. She looked at peace, a strange look for someone who never felt the emotion in her life. Yvette was dressed in all black and wearing a common mourning veil to cover her red face.

Hubert and Gemma stood farther away. The world did not know that Hubert was the father of both of the girls, and it appeared that he intended to keep it that way. 

All that was left to do was give a speech to her people. Yvette stepped away from her mother and greeted the people gathered for the funeral. 

“My mother was a strong woman,” She started. “She was willing to do whatever it took to follow her dreams. She was intelligent, compassionate, and above all, resilient. My mother never stood for failure. She always did the best for her country. And she always did the best for me,” Yvette wiped away a tear. “Rest assured that I will continue on her legacy and restore Fodlan to greatness.” the crowd clapped and cheered. Many of them stood up to show their appreciation. 

The rest of the day was tiring talking to nobles, and her coronation was much the same. Within the span of a few days, she was Empress. Then, she was briefed on the state of affairs by all of the Ministers.

Then, it was time for the plan.

X

Word of Edelgard’s passing spread quickly throughout the continent and the lands nearby. Pretty soon the whole monastery was in a state of confusion. In the midst of Yvette and Gemma’s absence, Bianca was dubbed the new leader of the Black Eagles. Lambert congratulated her.

“You must have a lot on your shoulders now.” He said.

“Not as much as Yvette has now no doubt,” Bianca sighed. “But yeah, I’m starting to feel the pressure.”

Lambert pulled her into a side hug. The pair were standing on the bridge to the Cathedral. “If you ever need help, you know I’m here for you.”

“Thank you, Lambert.” Bianca stared into his eyes. Lambert never got tired of seeing those hazel eyes gazing into his.

Without warning, Bianca closed the distance between them and kissed him on the lips. Lambert kissed back readily, forgetting about the dark world around them for a long, glorious moment. He threaded his hands into her long hair and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Javelins of light could have fallen from the sky for all he cared, nothing could take him away from this moment. 

X

Sitri and Karma had become fast friends. Well, technically Sitri was Karma’s aunt, but they decided not to dwell on that fact. They both had the same love of history and reading, and spent hours together in their dorms talking about their favorite volumes. Sometimes Zayne or Festus would join them. And thus, the Culture Club was born. It was a chance for the four of them to meet in peace. Usually they would sit on a large blanket outside, a pot of tea and snacks in the center, and they would talk about a predetermined topic. It was always an exciting time for the four of them, a place for like minded people to gather and gush about their favorite topics. This week, it was the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. 

Zayne and Karma were in the midst of exchanging facts when Haden decided to make his entrance. “Culture Club again?” he asked. 

“Yes, would you like to join?” Sitri scooted over to make a spot for Haden to sit down. 

“If I’d be allowed.” Haden joked, sitting down right next to Sitri. So close, in fact, that their legs touched. 

Festus poured him a cup of tea and welcomed him to the conversation. “Today we’re talking about the Battle of Eagle and Lion. Are you familiar?”

“Vaguely. Care to enlighten me?” Haden sipped his tea slowly, listening in as the rest of the club explained little known facts about the battle that most might not have known. 

It wasn’t until the sun had nearly set that the group decided to disband for the day, all full of ripe knowledge. Zayne collected the tea set while Karma folded up the picnic blanket. The group said their farewells and went their separate directions. 

“Sitri, wait!” Haden grabbed her by the hand before she could leave.

“Yes?” She raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

“I need to talk to you. Can you come to my room?” He asked. 

“Sure.” Sitri, though still concerned, followed Haden to his dorm room. He closed the door behind them. Sitri sat on his bed and Haden soon followed suit. 

Haden took a deep breath before speaking. “Soon, something is going to happen. And when this thing happens, I’m going to have to leave. . .”

“What do you mean by ‘thing’?” Sitri asked.

Haden looked around the room, deciding whether or not he should tell her the truth. He sighed. “The Empire is going to attack the Alliance.”

“What?!” Sitri stood up. “How do you know that?” her mouth sat agape. 

Haden hung his head. “It’s all planned by Edelgard and my father. They . . . have this big scheme to unify Fodlan and open its borders.”

“So . . . after this ‘attack’, what happens then?”

“The Empire and Alliance will unite as one and try to convince the Kingdom to join.” Haden lifted his head. Sitri simply stared.

“Edelgard is dead now.” Sitri said simply.

“Yvette is continuing her side of the plan,” Haden stood. “And when our countries unite, my mother and father will be leaving for Almyra. I’ll be taking on my father’s role after that.”

“Wow.” Sitri didn’t know what to say. She collapsed back onto the bed and laid down. 

“I know it’s a lot,” Haden sat down next to her. “But it’s the plan.” he shrugged.

Sitri turned to him. “When you’re in charge, will you still remember me?”

Haden grinned. “Of course. How could I forget you?”

She returned the smile, lifting a hand up to touch his cheek. “Good.”

X

Diane was getting worse. Almost all of her progress was gone. It started slow at first. She simply began to become weaker, she couldn’t walk as long with her crutches. But soon she could hardly get out of bed. Her hair continued to darken until only gray could be seen. Her dark circles returned. And now, she was vomiting blood and a strange black substance. 

Mercedes was called back to the castle to inspect her, but much like last time, she was at a loss for what was wrong. All she could do was hold a wet cloth up to Diane’s forehead as she retched into a metal trough. Marianne had to bathe her every night by hand. Diane was reduced to nothing more than a helpless child. Nothing she ate or drank could stay down, not even the air she breathed it seemed. 

All the best scientists in the Kingdom came together to try and discover what the tar like substance that came with the vomit was, but none could come to a proper decision. There were many theories, but nothing was confirmed. A sample was even sent to Professor Hanneman, but even the esteemed crestologist could not give an answer. 

Dimitri sent letters to both Lambert and Byleth to update them on Diane’s progress, or rather, the lack thereof. Diane’s regression came as a surprise to everyone, and it was made even worse by the fact that they still had no idea what was going on. 

Diane was even starting to hallucinate. 

One night, while Marianne was bathing her, Diane lifted her head and pointed a finger to the window and weakly smiled. “Lambert . . .” She said.

Marianne followed her gaze. “Dear, Lambert isn’t there. We’re on the top floor, remember?” She nervously laughed. 

“No, he’s there,” Diane argued. “And it’s snowing outside. Don’t you see?”

Marianne sighed. “It’s summertime, Diane.”

Diane huffed, murmured something too quiet to hear, then relaxed her head against the back of the tub once more. 

Sometimes, she’d claim to see people that were dead, or people that she’d never even met before. It was scary, but all they could think to do was to gently remind her of reality, which was becoming rather grim as of late.


	12. Wyvern Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war draws near . . .

Lambert and Glenn had kitchen duty. They had helped prepare dinner that night, and now they were helping to clean the dishes. Lambert was doing most of the talking, speaking mostly of Bianca. Glenn simply stood and listened, scrubbing the dishes clean. These days Glenn was getting tired of hearing all about Bianca. He stopped short of telling Lambert to shut the hell up. 

But Lambert was smart enough to know that Glenn was not one to stay quiet for so long. He put down his dish towel. “What’s going on? You’re acting quiet.”

“It’s nothing.” Glenn gritted through his teeth. 

“Glenn, come on, you know that you can tell me anything, right?” 

Glenn slammed a dish on the table and turned to Lambert. “You want to know what’s bothering me? It’s Bianca. She’s all you ever talk about! It’s like you don’t care about the rest of us anymore. About me. . .”

“Glenn . . .” Lambert reached out, but Glenn turned away.

“We used to be best friends, Lambert. We did everything together. Now I hardly see you because you’re always off with Bianca. I get it, you really like her, but I miss my friend. I miss you.” Glenn had tears in his eyes now. He quickly wiped them away.

“I hadn’t realized I’ve been making you feel that way.” Lambert was finally allowed to touch his shoulder. 

“I guess I just wish that I was the one you did all those things with.” Glenn mumbled.

“What things?” Lambert asked. 

Glenn huffed, his face red. “Nevermind, forget I said that.” He went back to work to busy his hands.

Lambert wanted to insist, but decided against it. He followed Glenn’s suit and helped him finish the last of the dishes. But what did he mean when he said that?

X

Yvette was stressed. Next month they were to attack the Alliance, and the next, they were to attack the church. Everything was going to be moving quite swiftly soon, so preparations needed to be completed with haste. Apart from her normal duties as Emperor, Yvette had been planning something of her own. In her free time, she had been writing letters to her classmates. Or rather, former classmates. In these letters, she asked for their assistance in the coming months. Without giving away much, of course. She simply asked whether or not she could count on them to serve the Empire in trying times.

Most replied positively, for which Yvette was very glad. Bianca, in classic von Aegir fashion, pledged her loyalty to the Empire for all eternity. “When my time as Prime Minister approaches, you can count on me to do what is best for the Empire, always.” She had written. 

While Yvette was reading her responses, Hubert entered her quarters. “Yvette, do you have a moment?”

Yvette stacked the letters and put them to the side. “Of course, father. What can I do for you?”

Hubert took an extra chair and set it next to Yvette. He sat down. “This may come as a surprise, but I believe that we should move our plan with the Alliance up.”

Yvette’s mouth fell open. “You can’t be serious? Are we even prepared for such an attack yet?”

“We’re more than ready for a faux battle,” Hubert huffed. “The Alliance is supposed to surrender soon after anyway. There’s nothing for us to lose.”

Yvette looked down at all of the response letters. Would it be right to use their loyalty for such reasons so soon? “If you believe that it is the right thing to do-”

“It is.”

“-then I will accept your proposal.”

“Good,” Hubert smirked and stood from the chair. “We will attack in a few days. This will give us time to organize troops and mobilize them.” Hubert gave Yvette a pat on her shoulder and left the room.

Yvette sighed and rested her head in her hands. 

X

Something was happening to Sitri. She had woken up in a pool of sweat, and a scale-like rash had began to form on her arms and torso. She ran to her parents in Seteth’s office. “Mother, father!” She exclaimed. “Something’s happening to me!”

“What’s wrong?” Asked Byleth.

Sitri pulled up her sleeves to reveal silver scales forming. Even her pointed ears had the scales. “I woke up covered in sweat, and now scales are forming on my skin!” It stung her body, nearly blinding her with pain.

Seteth rounded his desk and hugged his child. “Oh dear, do not worry. You’re just transforming for the first time.”

Sitri sniffed. “What?”

“You see, Sitri, I passed down some of my dragon blood onto you. But until now, it has lied dormant in your body.” He hugged his daughter. 

“It is nothing to worry about.” Byleth soothed, smoothing down some of Sitri’s messy hair.

“It hurts . . .” Sitri whined.

“I know, dear, but the feeling will pass,” Seteth moved to grab a blanket from beneath his desk. “You may rest here until the transformation has passed.”

Sitri nodded and accepted the blanket. Byleth held her daughter while Seteth went back to work. Eventually Sitri fell back to sleep, and when she woke, the scales were gone. Seteth gave her a book on the manner of manaketes and a guide on how to better control her transformations from here on out. 

X

Before the war, Yvette had a surprise visitor. While she was organizing some military documents, a knock came from her chamber door. Yvette stood and made her way to the door. Opening it, she saw Nakota Macneary standing in front of her. Wearing travelling clothes and a suitcase by his side, he smiled at her.

“My Yvette.” 

“Nakota!” Yvette rushed forward into Nakota’s outstretched arms. He squeezed her as if he would never let her go. “I’ve been so lonely . . .” Yvette sighed. 

“I’m sorry it took me so long. It took awhile to convince Lady Byleth to allow me to leave the monastery.” Nakota said. 

The pair pulled away from each other. Yvette led Nakota to her bed where they sat next to each other. Nakota filled Yvette in on the goings on of the Academy, how everyone was responding to the death of Edelgard in their own ways. Yvette was reminded of how much she missed her days at the Academy. 

“After awhile, I decided that I would leave the Academy and join you at your side.” Nakota said. 

Yvette was sure that her eyes were sparkling. “Oh, Nakota . . . .”

Nakota took the initiative and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Yvette’s. Happy tears fell from Yvette’s eyes as she took his face into her hands. At last, she would not feel alone. Of course she had Hubert and Gemma, but it was not the same. With Nakota at her side now, Yvette felt as if she could accomplish anything. And accomplish she would.

Pulling away, Yvett put a finger onto Nakota’s lips. “Now, there is something I must fill you in on.” Nakota listened intently as Yvette told him about the plan to attack the Church. He seemed wary at first, but determined to help Yvette, even if it meant attacking the Church. 

“You can count on me.” Nakota said.

Yvette nodded, and the pair kissed once more. The morning would come, and when it came, the Alliance would be attacked. But Yvette would forget about that for a moment, at least.


	13. Battle of Eagle and Deer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yvette launches her attack on the Alliance.

The war was soon upon them. 

Yvette herself accompanied the troops to the battlefield. She stood on a platform, Hubert and Gemma at her side. “Are you sure that this is the right path?” Yvette could not help but ask.

“Questioning your mother at a time like this, are you?” Hubert all but glared at his daughter. 

“You were always her favorite.” Gemma huffed. 

“It is the right path,” Hubert stated. He leaned forward to whisper into Yvette’s ear. “Plus, it’s not like you have a choice,” He leaned back. “You never did.”

The hairs on Yvette’s neck stood on end. She gulped, nodding. 

Then, Hubert gave her the signal.

Yvette stepped forward on her platform. “Soldiers!” The troops lined up before her raised their flags. “Charge!” She forced her hand forward and watched as Adrestian Red flooded the field. The fighting was harsh. The Alliance looked as if it was truly fighting for its life. Nakota was on the frontlines, fighting for the Empire. 

Once again Yvette could not ask herself that age old question. Was this truly the right choice?

X

Panic began to set in at the monastery. All of the students were ordered to pack up and return to their homes. While the students were being sent home by train, the monastery was bolstering its defenses lest the Empire decides to attack the Church like in the past. 

Byleth and Seteth were stuck in the Audience Chamber, barking orders to anyone who was free. While no attack had been waged, Byleth could not help but worry one might occur soon, even though it had only been a few days since the war between the Empire and Alliance had started. Byleth had not gotten very much sleep in the time since. Everytime that she closed her eyes she saw flashbacks from 1181 and 1185. Jeralt’s death, the merging with Sothis, fighting Edelgard . . . She suffered from nightmares every time she managed to get even a wink of sleep. She saw mostly blood. Warm and red swirled around her, drowning her. She imagined that she was stuck in an ocean of crimson, clawing her way up, but not moving an inch. 

She only woke up when Seteth shook her awake. Byleth screamed, shoving her husband away in a panic. 

“Byleth!” Seteth gasped. “You were thrashing around in your sleep!”

Byleth took a moment to catch her breath before responding. “I-I just had a nightmare, that’s all.” She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them. 

Seteth put an arm around his wife. “I am here, my dear. Do not let the dark thoughts swirl about your mind,” The moon was casting its light on the room, bathing it in silver light. “I am here,” he repeated. 

Byleth relaxed into his arms. “I’m scared.” She stated simply. 

“I know. I, too, am afraid of what is to come,” Seteth smoothed down teal hair. “But we must remain strong.”

“Strong.” Byleth chuckled at the word. She had used up all of her strength, it seemed, in the war years ago. If she had to return to the battlefield once more, she did not know if she could win again. 

X

Lambert and Bianca spent the night before departure together. They laid in Lambert’s bed and pondered about what the future would bring. Lambert held Bianca close all night, wishing that he wouldn’t have to let go. 

“I promised to lie down my life for her,” Bianca spoke tearfully. “I had no idea . . .”

Lambert kissed away her tears. “You couldn’t have known,” He reassured. “None of us could.”

Bianca leaned up and away from his touch. “But . . . but what if the Kingdom is next? What if we have to fight each other!” She clenched the pendant of the crest of Cichol at her breast. “I could not bear it . . .”

“Do not worry about such insidious things.” Lambert leaned up and pulled her close to his bare chest. 

“Oh my Lambert!” Bianca shook with sobs and put her arms around her lover. They continued to embrace until the sun inevitably came up, and with it, came a new dawn.

X

All of the Golden Deer had gathered to bid their goodbyes to Sitri. She hugged each and every one of them, giving teary condolences and wishes of luck. “To come home to war,” she stated, “is simply an unbearable thought.”

“We will all make it through.” Spoke Festus.

“Yes, we’ll have to. For my mother.” Promised Zayne.

“And for my fathers!” Tanner exclaimed. 

“Yeah!” They all cheered together. Sitri smiled, despite the situation, grateful for the enthusiasm of her classmates, and in awe of their attitude even in these dark times. 

“I wish you all luck!” Sitri gave them all a thumbs up. One by one, her classmates gave their final goodbyes, until only Haden was left.

“You know what happens next.” He spoke softly. 

“I know . . .” Sitri sighed. “I wish it didn’t have to be this way.”

“Me too,” Haden reached out to touch her cheek. “But it’s what I have to do. I don’t have much of a choice anymore.” He choked on his words. 

Sitri nodded sadly and pulled him into one last embrace. The both of them squeezed each other like it was the last time they’d ever see face to face, which it may as well have been. Sitri wished that she could continue to breath in his scent forever, be enveloped in it until times end. But no, they would have to part. In these uncertain and dangerous times, who even knew when, or if, they would see each other again.

“Sitri . . .”

“Haden . . .”

Haden squeezed her impossibly tighter. “I will miss you perhaps most of all.”

Sitri chuckled. “You’re talking like you’re already gone.”

“I may as well be,” Haden finally pulled away. “But do not lose heart.”

Sitri shook her head. “Never. Not when you’re in my thoughts.”

One last squeeze. One last squeeze, and he was gone. Haden parted with Sitri and headed towards his new dawn.

X

The train to Fhirdiad finally arrived in the afternoon the next day. Dimitri and Marianne were waiting at the station for their son. 

“Oh Lambert!” Marianne rushed forward first, crashing into her son and holding him close.

“Mother!” Lambert’s eyes nearly filled with tears.

Dimitri approached more slowly, hugging his son with all of his might. “My son.” He smiled at him.

Lambert sniffed. “How is Diane?”

His parents shared a look. “She is . . .” Marianne started. 

“Not well . . .” Dimitri pulled away. “But she is waiting for you upstairs.”

“May I see her?” Lambert asked. 

“Of course.” Marianne and Dimitri led their son upstairs, giving his bags to some servants to take to his room. 

When they entered Diance’s room, she was sitting in her bed looking out of the window. A metal trough sat at her side, full of mysterious black goo. She slowly turned her head towards them, and she looked completely different from how Lambert remembered her to be. Her hair, once a bright blue, was now an ashen gray. Dark circles surrounded her eyes, and her figure appeared almost skeletal. 

“Diane?” Lambert’s voice seemed small in the large room.

“Lambert?” Diane didn’t appear to truly register his existence for a long time. Her eyes were dazed and unfocused as she watched him slowly move forward. “Is this another hallucination?” She asked. 

“Hallucination?” Tears formed in Lambert’s eyes once more. “No . . . no this is truly me, Diane. Do you . . . do you remember me?” His voice cracked with the last words. 

“Yes. Yes of course.” Diane moved the metal trough aside and moved to get out of bed.

“Be careful!” Lambert rushed forward to take a hold of her arms. “Diane you must be more cautious!”

“But I just wanted to see you . . .” Diane touched a cold hand to Lambert’s tear-stained cheek. “Ah,” She sighed. “You’ve grown.”

Fresh tears fell from Lambert’s eyes. “You’ve grown” echoed throughout his head. How unfair, he thought, that he was to grow, and she was to suffer. The Academy was supposed to be a growing experience for the both of them, together. But now, his sister was bedridden and sick with who knows what.

And what of Lambert? Instead of forseeing a war and worrying about his sister, he spent his time distracted by a girl from the Empire. Making love when he should have been making plans. Dimitri had told him to be careful of Yvette, and now, he was paying for the consequences. 

Dimitri touched his shoulder. “We should let her rest.”

Lambert nodded and wished goodnight to Diane, who simply nodded and rolled back into bed. Lambert then had dinner with his family, took a warm bath, and drafted a letter to Bianca. 

“My dear Bianca,

I have arrived in Fhirdiad now. I don’t know if this letter will reach you, but I will write it anyway. 

My sister still suffers, but at least she is conscious.

I have been thinking about you a lot. I am glad that we could spend our last night at the Academy together. It made me hopeful for a peaceful future, a future in which we can spend many more nights like those together. 

That is why I come to you with a request. 

Please, do not die. Simple, I know, but knowing you I know that you will be willing to be on the frontlines of whatever conflict comes your way. War is dangerous, and while I do not agree with it, I will still wish you luck in any avenue that you choose.

I love you, with all of my heart. I will be waiting for you at the edge of a new dawn.

Love,

Lambert Blaiddyd II”


	14. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little explanation of the period of time between 1185-1208.

Since 1185, many things have happened to the characters we all know and love. Here are the stories we missed from 1185-1208.

Edelgard: Technically losing the war, she went into solitude for some years. When she finally faced the light once more, she was pregnant with a child. She never announced the name of the father, but rumors flew about. Hubert never left her side this entire time. Starting in 1198, she began to feel ill and weaker, but hid this from the world until her death in 1208. 

Hubert: His feelings about losing the war were overpowered by his love for Edelgard. Entering solitude with her, they were secretly married at an abandoned fort. Exiting solitude in 1191, he announced the birth of his child, Gemma, the mother of whom he kept secret. After the death of Edelgard, he continued to guide the new Empress, Yvette, in all of her duties.

Ferdinand: Ferdinand had fallen in love with Dorothea during his time at the Academy. Once the war had ended and relative peace fell on the land, he proposed to her, and the couple were swiftly married in a grand ceremony. Ferdinand became one of the best Prime Ministers, and one of the most stable, the country had known.

Dorothea: Marrying Ferdinand in 1188, the couple tried for many years to have a child. When Dorothea suffered many miscarriages, the couple had all but lost hope. Finally, in 1190, the couple were successful in their endeavors and had a child nine months later. During this time, Dorothea continued her work at Mittelfrank, and vowed not to retire until her vocal chords fell from her throat. 

Caspar: Became a famous knight after the war, and travelled all around the country to help with relief efforts. He never married or had a child, content to simply live on his own without a family to tie himself down. He writes letters to his old friends often, and makes a point to visit them every once in awhile.

Bernadetta: Died in 1183.

Petra: Upon her return from the monastery, she became the ruler of Brigid, and ruled with a firm stare and kindness. She fell in love with a brave Brigid warrior, and the pair soon produced an heir. She hired a Fodlan speech tutor for her son, so that he may have all the experience he needed at his disposal. 

Linhardt: Despite his family obligations, Linhardt ran away from home after the war ended in 1185. Rumors spread of a green-haired woman at his side, but nothing was ever confirmed. It is unknown where Linhardt resides today, but one thing can be for certain, he is no doubt continuing his research. 

X

Dimitri: Following the end of the war in 1185, he officially began residing in Fhirdiad in the royal castle, his vassal Dedue at his side. One day, he received a letter from one Marianne, who requested a visit to catch up. From then on, the two fell in love, were married, and had two kids. His dreams are still haunted by blood, but reality had begun to brighten up, at least for the time being. 

Dedue: Dedue continued to be loyal to a tee for many years. But when love came knocking at his door, it was time to fly the nest, so to speak. Mercedes and him had had a long courtship during and after the war, and it was finally time to marry and settle down. The pair bore a child in 1193.

Felix: Love was not on Felix’s mind for a long while, especially not during the war. But when peacetime began, he remembered the ginger haired girl that won his heart many years ago. He travelled all the way to Dominic territory during a storm to propose to Annette. From then on, the pair gave birth to three beautiful children.

Sylvain: Though known for his many one night stands at the Academy, there was only ever one girl for him. Though busy with relief efforts and rebuilding the country, this love for Ingrid never ceased. The only girl who ever loved him not because of his crest, but because he was him. 

Ashe: Ashe never fell in love, but he never minded. Though busy being Lord Gaspard, he made time to build his inn. What started out as a small cabin in the woods, was now a booming business. Many famous people stayed at his inn, including the popular opera singer Dorothea, and the esteemed knight Caspar. Even the new Archbishop stayed at least once every summer. He adopted a homeless kid in 1199, knowing how hard it was to be alone on the streets. His siblings and adopted child help him run the inn. 

Mercedes: After the war, she became one of the best healers in the land. This title brought with it many responsibilities, but she was always up for the challenge. Even during her trips around the country, one stoic man was always on her mind. She begged and begged him to marry her until he finally left his post and agreed. 

Ingrid: Ingrid had a lot of stress on her shoulders from the get go. Ruling a dying land was not easy. When Sylvain swept her off of her feet, she was surprised. They kept a long distance relationship until Ingrid finally decided to leave Galatea territory in another noble family’s hands, and left to live in Gautier territory with her new husband. Under this new rule, she hopes that Galatea territory will finally be able to prosper. 

Annette: She spent most of her time after the war helping her father acclimate back into noble society. She was his right hand daughter for many years, and a kind soul to those in need. That was when Felix came in like a tornado and swept her away. Not that she was mad, of course. Her father was supportive of the union, happy to give his daughter away to a man he knew would take good care of her. 

X

Claude: Claude’s original plans for after the war were put to the side for the time being. His right hand, Hilda, begged him to stay in Fodlan for just a few more years, and so he did. Bearing a child in 1190, the couple decided that Almyra could wait just a little while longer. Though perhaps a dream of a united Fodlan could come to fruition . . .

Hilda: When Hilda was a little girl, she never thought that she would one day become the wife of the Duke of the Alliance. Never. She thought that she might marry a rich man and live a boring life of nobility. But this? This was something else entirely. She adjusted to this new life fairly well, though, and has become a symbol in popular Alliance culture. 

Leonie: Died in 1185

Lorenz: Lorenz made a mistake during the war. He fell in love. Lorenz and Leonie had a fling together, but it was cut short when Leonie died in battle. Lorenz had dreams of marrying her, but alas, those dreams would never come to fruition. He found another woman later on, and had a child with her in a half-hearted marriage. When she later died in 1197, he was left cold and alone. 

Marianne: She had lived a lonely life up until her days at the Academy. She and Dimitri had bumped into each other one day before classes, and from then on, became friends over many discussions over tea. She broke free of the Edmund name, and left her lonely life behind, marrying Dimitri in a loving union. 

Raphael: Raphael always knew he loved Ignatz. It was just as natural to him as breathing. And he never minded leaving the merchant life behind to become a knight. He provided for his sister during the war, Ignatz at his side, and even after the war, the three of them continued to be one big happy family. 

Ignatz: Ignatz and Raphael were married in 1195, after many long years of love. In 1201, they decided to adopt a child together. The child was brought into a large, and at times loud, home, but one that was full of love. 

Lysithea: Died in 1191


	15. Leicester Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alliance has fallen to the Empire. Or so it seems . . .

After nearly a month, the conflict finally reached Gloucester territory. Zayne had begged his father to allow him to join the conflict. “Please! It’s for our country, and our territory!”

Lorenz, who was writing in his study, shook his head. “For the thousandth time, no! I will not have you dying on my watch!”

“Why not, father? I’m strong enough to fight!”

“Because I can’t watch someone die again!” Lorenz stood abruptly. His hands shook where they clenched his desk. 

Zayne backed away a step. 

Lorenz sighed. “I’m . . . I’m sorry for snapping at you.” He deflated, slipping back into his chair. 

Zayne moved to lean over his father’s desk. “Father, you know that I can handle this. Let me help our people, just like you did when you were my age,” He put a hand on his shoulder. “Please.”

Lorenz let out another long sigh. “You need to make a promise to me then,” He looked to his son, who stared right back. “Promise me that you won’t die.”

“I won’t die.” No hesitation. Zayne was sure of himself, sure that he would make it through. If he had his friends by his side, just like Lorenz did, then he could do anything!

Lorenz smiled despite himself. “That’s what I like to hear.”

X

Haden knew this was coming. But that didn’t mean he was any less upset about it. He was in the largest meeting room in the castle, watching his father sign his name on a piece of parchment. But not just any parchment. It was a declaration of surrender. Hilda, Holst, and the rest of the Alliance lords were present, and each had to sign their names. First it was Claude, then Holst, then Lorenz, and so on. Haden watched as the paper was passed between each Lord. 

Looking across the table, sitting next to his father, Haden saw Zayne being quite quiet. The purple haired boy had a bandaged wound on his face, most likely from battle. Zayne had confided in Haden that he’d been allowed to go into battle by his father. Haden was tempted to join him, if only to spite Claude, but eventually decided against it. But seeing his friend so downtrodden, he almost felt bad about his decision. 

The surrender plea was passed around, even to Margrave Edmund, who was miraculously still alive and kicking. And finally, Judith herself was the last to sign. All of the lords, except Claude, looked angry. Margrave Edmund was muttering gruff curses under his breath, Holst had his arms crossed and was engulfed in a hushed conversation with Judith. 

Claude, Hilda, and Haden were the only ones aware of the secret plan behind the attack and surrender. Well, until Haden decided to tell Sitri, that is. 

The plea was passed back to Claude, who made a show of rolling it up and placing the seal of House Riegan on it. Once this was done, he fished out a length of ribbon and tied it around the rolled up parchment. “I’ll have a messenger take this to the frontlines at once,” Claude stood up and gave the plea to a servant, who rushed out of the room. “Now, there is some other business we must discuss-”

“If this business is anything like the surrender, I think I’ll take my leave now.” Margrave Edmund huffed. 

Claude let out a strained chuckle. “Not so fast, Margrave. I think you’ll want to stay for this piece of news,” He gestured for Hilda and Haden to stand. Haden took a moment to adjust his shirt collar. He knew what was coming. The rest of the lords were called to attention. They all waited patiently (or not so patiently) to hear the news.

The reigning Duke cleared his throat. “Since I’m sure most of you want to be heading home, I’ll make this quick,” He inhaled slowly, then let it out just as slow. “My Duchess Hilda and I will be taking a, well . . . permanent vacation to Almyra. Ruling in my stead will be my son Haden here.” Claude put a hand on Haden’s shoulder. 

There was a pause as the lords soaked up the information given to them. 

“You’re kidding.” Judith spoke simply. 

“I am, in fact, not kidding.” Claude sighed. 

“Well I’ll be . . .” Holst chuckled. “Can’t believe my nephew is gonna be reigning Duke!” 

“Claude, are you sure this is the right course of action?” Judith asked nervously. 

“I’m with ponytail,” Margrave Edmund spoke gruffly. “Why should we entrust our country to some pipsqueak? Just because Claude here says so?”

“I understand that this decision is coming out of nowhere, but believe me, we have thought long and hard about this for quite some time now,” Claude moved his hand from Haden to Hilda, pulling his wife closer to him as if for reassurance. 

“Don’t underestimate our Haden. He is more than capable of taking on this role.” Hilda added. 

Haden looked around nervously at all of the lords. They stared back at him, eyes boring into his very soul. 

Judith uncrossed her arms and sighed. “I suppose I shall follow him . . . for now,” She stepped closer to Haden. “But heed my words, boy. You mess up, and I will not hesitate to rectify your mistake. Whatever that may entail.” Her stare seemed to set his very retinas ablaze. She was not joking around. The Hero of Daphnel never joked around. 

Haden gulped. “Noted.”

Margrave Edmund lifted himself from his chair. “Well, I believe this is enough news for one day,” he made for the exit of the meeting room. “Have fun on your vacation you two.” And then he was gone. 

The rest of the lords soon made their leave. 

All that was left was Claude, Hilda, and Haden. 

“How do you feel?” Claude asked his son. 

Haden sighed and relaxed back into his chair. “Fine, I suppose,” He settled his chin into his palm. “Though I am worried if I will be able to live up to the expectations of everyone . . .”

Hilda settled into the chair next to him. “Haden, we know that you will be a wonderful leader. That’s why we’re trusting you with this.” She put an arm around his shoulders. 

“Yeah. Plus, who cares what some random old people think, right? Fodlan is overdue for a makeover, and I believe that you can help bring on that bright future.” Claude joined his wife and son at the table, patting Haden on the head.

Haden smiled mostly to himself. “Thanks. I feel much better now,” He cleared his throat. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve a letter to write.” Claude and Hilda nodded, gave their son one last hug, before leaving him alone in the conference room. Haden fetched a flattened piece of parchment and a quill and some ink. Then, he set to work.

“Dear Sitri,

My father and the rest of the Alliance lords have officially signed the surrender plea. It will be delivered to the Empire. It took a lot of persuasion, but it is finally done. 

I feel . . . conflicted. I trust that my parents are making the best decision, but still, I can not help but wonder if I am truly ready to take on this amount of responsibility. All I can do is my best, I suppose.

Recently, I have been yearning for our Academy days. Even though it has not been so long since school ended, I can’t help but wish we could have experienced the things that past graduates have been able to do. Like the Battle of Eagle and Lion at Gronder Field.

Or even the Ethereal Moon Ball. If we had the pleasure of experiencing such an event, do you think we could have danced together? Imagine that, the two of us, tearing up the dance floor with our magnificent moves!

Alas, my dreams of peaceful school days are far in the past. But peace? Peace may still yet come.

Just you wait, Sitri. I swear to bring upon Fodlan a new dawn. I swear it to my parents, to the people of this world, and to you, Sitri. We will never again have to live in fear. 

Love,

Haden von Riegan”

Haden wondered for a moment if signing with ‘love’ was too overt, but he shrugged it off. Who cared, anyway? The world was weird, the time to care about such frivolous things was over. It was time to admit the truth, both to himself, and to Sitri. 

X

Since the war between the Empire and Alliance had started, Joel had retreated back to Gaspard to help his father out with running the inn. Even since Joel was a kid, the inn, lovingly named ‘Castle Gaspard’, had grown immensely. On the walls were various pieces of decorum. Ignatz of the Alliance had even donated a few of his paintings. Ashe had hung one of his bows behind the front counter, a memory of his time during the war. Once a mere memory, it now seemed to show his readiness to join the fight again should the need arise. Joel prayed that his father would never once again have to pick up that bow. Though, he knew that Ashe secretly kept a quiver of arrows beneath his bed at all times, along with a dagger. Since the war ended, Ashe had become an anxious man. Well, more anxious than he already had been. And even though the Alliance had surrendered and the fighting had seemingly stopped, one could never be too prepared. 

Joel was wiping down tables with his father in the dining room. Though they had other employees, the father and son duo always liked to help lighten their load. Plus, it was nearing midnight, and they wanted to make sure that their employees got plenty of rest for the day ahead. They were just about to finish when the door bell tolled, signalling that someone had entered. Joel turned to find King Dimitri and Prince Lambert themselves. Their overcoats were soaked with rain. 

“Dimitri! What brings you all the way here?” Ashe straightened his back and tucked the washcloth away into his pocket. 

“Oh I’ve just come for a visit that’s all,” Then the King sighed. “No . . . no, that’s a lie. In reality, I have come here to ask a rather large favor.”

Ashe raised an eyebrow. “In that case, let’s all have a sit here. I’ll go make some tea.” The inn owner gestured for the royal father and son to sit down at one of the tables and rushed out of the room. 

Joel sat down next to Lambert and smiled at his friend. “How have things been?”

Lambert looked down into his lap. “Stressful.”

“Oh? Well I suppose that’s to be expected,” Then he asked rather quietly, “How’s Diane fairing?”

Lambert clenched the bridge of his nose. “She’s . . . not well.”

“She’s bedridden, always under the watch of Marianne or Mercedes.” Dimitri piped in. 

“It’s a terribly depressing sight.” Lambert slouched ever so slightly in his seat. 

Just then, Ashe returned with a pot of chamomile tea and four cups. Plus, a plate with a few assorted sweets on it. “Now then, what is this favor you speak of?” Ashe asked as he sat down next to Joel.

Dimitri poured himself a cup of tea, took a sip, then began speaking. “As you know, the Alliance has surrendered to the Empire. And though the fighting has stopped, I cannot help but worry that the Empire may set its sights on the Kingdom next,” Dimitri stared into his cup, fingers dancing along the rim. “This, my friend, is where the favor comes in,” He took a deep breath. “I wish to bolster our forces on the border, and I was wondering if I might be able to host soldiers here in this very inn.”

Ashe was silent. 

“I know that this is a lot to ask of you, Ashe, but I implore you to look at it from my point of view.” Dimitri held out his hand across the table. 

Ashe paused for a moment. Joel looked between the pair of adults. Finally, Ashe allowed a smile cross over his face. “All right, Dimitri. I’ll allow it. But know that this inn is no real fortress.”

“Of course,” Dimitri sighed in relief. “The soldiers here will simply protect civilians in the case of attack. Plus, they could act as reinforcements for Arianrhod.”

Ashe nodded and grabbed Dimitri’s hand from across the table. “Now, you both must be tired from the travel here. I’ll go fetch you two a couple of rooms. Joel, why don’t you escort Lambert?”

Joel nodded to his father, then gestured for Lambert to follow him upstairs. “So,” he asked as they left their fathers behind. “Have you been able to keep in touch with our classmates at all?”

Lambert huffed. “Yes, for the most part. Everyone except for, well, Glenn . . .”

“Did something happen between you two?” Joel asked. 

“Well . . .” Lambert started as they approached an empty room. “Before we all left we had a bit of a falling out over Bianca.”

“Aah, I see,” Joel unlocked the room with his master key and allowed the Crown Prince to enter first. “So . . . I’m assuming you two talked about it then right?”

“I mean, we kind of talked about it? He was just angry at me for spending time with her.”

Joel settled onto the bed, Lambert soon joining him. “I won’t lie, Lambert. All of us kind of felt the same way for a while there. But most of us got over it. However . . . Glenn is in a different position.”

Lambert quirked an eyebrow. “Oh? How so?”

Joel chuckled. “Well, I don’t know if I should be the one telling you this but Glenn has certain . . . feelings towards you.”

Lambert paused. “Oh.” he spoke simply.

“Yeah . . .” Joel rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Ugh,” Lambert sighed, holding his face in his hands. “I was so insensitive towards him . . .”

Joel put an arm around his friend’s shoulders. “How are things with Bianca by the way?”

“A tad strained, I’ll be honest,” Lambert lifted his head. “We exchange letters as often as possible but there are, of course, certain subjects we try to avoid.”

“Like the war?”

“Yes . . . the war . . . Bianca is in a very important position in the Empire. She’s the daughter of the Prime Minister after all, she’s got quite the shoes to fill.”

“Right,” Joel squeezed his friend even tighter. “Well, hopefully the future takes a turn for the brighter and you two can have your happy lives together. Do your parents know about her?”

Lambert laughed. “If I told them my father would have a heart attack. They simply think I’ve made a new friend.”

“Wow, the Crown Prince has turned into quite the sly dog!” Joel elbowed Lambert playfully.

Lambert elbowed him back. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. I’m only trying to save my own ass from the wrath of my father.”

“Then pray to the Goddess that I don’t tell him first!” Joel joked, lifting himself from the bed. “Anyway, I’m off to bed now. I’ll see you in the morning?”

“For sure. Goodnight, Joel!” Lambert waved to his friend. 

Joel exited the room and closed the door behind him. Then, all too suddenly, reality came crashing back upon him.

The Empire and Alliance were just at war with one another. The Kingdom was most likely next. Soldiers would be arriving at Castle Gaspard who knew when and the world around him might never return to normal.

Was this what the Edge of Dawn felt like?


	16. Ethereal Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has begun.

The Ethereal Moon. Soon, it would be Garreg Mach Establishment Day. Should it have been any other year, perhaps certain festivities would be an order. 

But it wasn’t just any other year. For it was 1208, and the second Great Fodlan War was just beginning. 

Yvette stood at the center of the Throne Room. It was time for a special ceremony, the giving of the Royal Armor. After her triumphant ‘win’ over the Alliance, Hubert decided that it was time for her to receive her birthright. 

All of the various Ministers and their children were present for the ceremony. Yvette was reminded of her mother’s funeral. The very same faces stared back at her once more. Yvette wondered if she might ever escape her place at the center of the stage. Was this what Dorothea felt like every show she put on?

At least Nakota was also present, serving as a grounding tool for Yvette’s less than thrilled nerves. 

Yvette stood still as Hubert affixed the armor to her body. It was far too large for her, but it at least gave her a sense of power. She could imagine herself on the battlefield, the great Aymr in her hand. The weapon in question was currently sitting on a pillow behind her on the throne. 

The Alliance lords had also been invited, but most had declined her offer. All, except for Haden. A pink haired girl was at his side. Now who was that again? Ah yes, the Goneril girl, Laverne was it?

At long last, the armor was fully affixed, and Aymr was offered to her by her father. Yvette took a deep breath and took the weapon in hand. It did not glow. All of the lords and ministers present began to clap. Nothing too exciting, just a simple smacking of the hands. All incredibly formal, boring, even. Not what she’d expect from a momentous occasion such as this.

Well, that was until Haden decided to start cheering of his own volition. It was a horribly loud whooping sound. He even added a swinging of his fist in the air. Did this man know no manners?

Luckily Laverne was there to reign her cousin in before he could embarrass himself further. 

Yvette and Hubert both let out strained sighs.

X

After the armor ceremony, there was a small ball being held in the palace. Yvette elected to sit out while her father and sister socialized with the other Ministers. The heavy armor was hard to sit in, but she made it work anyway. Nakota stood at her side, ever the loyal vassal. 

“Having fun?” Haden approached the pair. “I know I am.” 

“Oh yes, lots of fun.” Yvette rolled her eyes and crossed her legs.

Haden hummed and pulled over a chair to sit next to her. “I’ve left Laverne talking to some noble guy. I sure hope she doesn’t make a bad impression.”

“Like you?” Yvette smirked. 

Haden barked out a laugh. “I’m glad you noticed.”

For a while, the three of them admired the swirling mix of colors on the dance floor. Haden even spotted Yvette tapping her foot to the beat, and was that Nakota’s hand ever nearing Yvette’s shoulder? Haden smirked. 

The longer he watched, the more he yearned. For what, he couldn’t quite decide. He missed his parents now, of course he did. It had been a couple of weeks since they left for Almyra, and his heart had been left utterly empty. It was tough, having all of the lords of the Alliance counting on him for leadership. It didn’t help that most of them acted extremely cold towards him, save for maybe Holst. 

He missed Sitri and the rest of the Golden Deer as well. He missed their study sessions in the Library or hanging out in the fields by the monastery. Perhaps, if they were still at the Academy, they could experience a similar ball like this, all together. He could see it now, all of his friends on the dance floor, dancing like their lives depended on it. 

Haden wondered if he would ever get up the nerve to ask Sitri for a dance. He could approach her, hair and uniform neatened to perfection, and hold out his hand. Sitri would take it, a pink blush dusting her cheeks. Haden would then give her hand a feathery kiss and proceed to haul her onto the dance floor. There they would swing and dance all night. Haden would spin Sitri around and dip her low to the ground just to show her that he could, like a peacock spreading its feathers. 

The Ethereal Moon was supposed to be a time of joy and reconciliation, not of tentative alignments and unknown futures.

X

The monastery felt . . . empty. With all of the students gone, that left only knights and the usual citizens to maintain the grounds. 

Sitri participated in hymns in the Cathedral, but she could not stop her mind from straying. That day, she’d filled her prayers with good wishes for those affected by the conflict between the Empire and Alliance, faux as it may be. She prayed for Haden, the weight of leadership now sitting upon his shoulders. But she knew that prayers could only do so much. And yet, she felt that they were all that she could give.

And so she prayed. Every morning, afternoon, and night. She scraped off pieces of her meals as offerings, left flowers at every statue, did good deeds for the townspeople, whatever she could do, she did. 

But that wasn’t enough even to save herself.

It was nightfall when it happened. Sitri was kneeling before her bed, hands clasped in a silent prayer to the Goddess. All was relatively peaceful until her parents burst into her room with a grim announcement. 

“Imperial troops are approaching the monastery!” Seteth exclaimed. 

Byleth followed soon behind, still in her bed robes. “We’ve been ordered to evacuate the monastery.” 

Sitri stood to meet her parents. “What?” She asked, still not grasping the situation at hand. The Empire attacking the monastery? No, it couldn’t be! There’s no way that Haden would have agreed to a plan like this . . . was there?

“There’s no time to waste. They’ve prepared a safe haven for us beneath the cathedral to wait the battle out.” Seteth grabbed Sitri’s hand and led his family out of her room.

They were led by frantic knights down multiple flights of steps. The lower they went, the colder it became. Soon sleek palace steps gave way to harsh stone. They were in the dungeons now. Where . . . she was. 

They were about to pass her hallway when Byleth stopped them. “We must at least visit her.” She begged. 

Seteth sighed and signalled for the knights to change course. Sitri had never seen her in real life before, only heard stories and tales of her activities. But now that was all going to change. 

The group slowed slightly before approaching her cell. It was at the end of an eerily empty hallway. Her cell was on the left, from where no sound came.

Then there she was, hunched over, spine present beneath her skin. Her teal hair reached the floor, and even sprawled across the stone. She looked up with dull, glassy eyes. There were restraints on her wrists and ankles, keeping her close to the ground. This where she sat, day after day, awaiting only meals and the occasional visitor. 

“Rhea.” Byleth stated as the family came to a halt.

Rhea smiled up at them. “My child. . . what a lovely surprise . . .” Her voice was low and gravelly, no doubt from the lack of use. 

Seteth stepped up to the cell bars. “The Imperial army is upon us, Rhea. Just like back then.”

Rhea sighed. “Was the Alliance not enough for that child?”

“Apparently not,” Byleth knelt down to be eye level with Rhea. “But you do know what this means, yes?”

“That you can protect me no longer,” Rhea admitted. “I understand.”

“The Empire is relentless. It is very possible that they will force their way down here and capture you again.” Seteth reminded her. 

“I know the risks.,” Rhea looked over to Sitri. “You must be the girl I’ve heard so much about,” She beckoned with one of her shackled hands. “Come, let me have a look at you.”

Sitri took a tentative step forward and knelt down so that Rhea could study her face. 

“Ah,” Rhea started. “You look so much like her.”

Sitri had been told the origin of her name, of course. But she’d never seen her grandmother in person. Was she really that similar, or was Rhea simply delusional?

Seteth grabbed Sitri lightly by the shoulder and hauled her up from the floor. “That’s quite enough, Rhea. We need to be going now.”

Sitri allowed herself one last glance at the former Archbishop before she left her sights for good. 

The gaggle of knights led them lower, much farther away from the ground where Sitri suspected. Though she supposed that the monastery held many more secrets than just this. Perhaps when she, too, became archbishop, she would get to discover them all. 

But for now, down they went. After an eternity of climbing down stone steps, they finally reached the bunker. Unlike the rest of the dungeons, the bunker was made of the finest steel they could afford. Sitri had never seen it before, nor did she ever think she would need to. But here they were, staring the inevitable in the face. 

The family was led into the cold bunker. There were some amenities of course, not to mention all of the knights that would be stationed to protect them, but Sitri could not help but think of this as a sort of death sentence. That perhaps, they would never be able to see the sun again. 

There was a couch where the family could sit together. Sitri went to lean on her mother’s side, when all of the sudden she saw a faint red glow and felt a solid heap beneath Byleth’s robes. “Mother?” Sitri asked. 

Byleth took the Sword of The Creator out from beneath her clothes with a shaking hand. “I could not help it, I had to bring it with.” 

Seteth took her empty hand. “It was a smart choice. Should it fall into enemy hands . . .”

Byleth shook her head. “Let’s try not to dwell on it.”

Sitri leaned back onto her mother and prepared to be in this for the long haul. One of the knights took pity on the worn out family and laid a blanket out on top of them. Seteth said a quiet thank you. 

As soon as Sitri closed her eyes, she drifted off into sleep. She hadn’t realized how tired she had become. 

That night, she dreamt of a little girl with green hair with ribbons braided into it. 

X

All of Fodlan was now in full on panic mode. All of the Kingdom nobles not gathered in Fhirdiad to think about their next move. 

To Dimitri, it was obvious. They needed to provide aid to the Church. The siege had only been going on for a few days, but the fighting was chaotic. If the Kingdom did not swoop in to help soon, there was no telling what would happen. 

“I’ve been secretly stationing troops in Gaspard territory,” Dimitri stated, standing up from his chair and addressing the nobles. “If those soldiers, along with troops from Charon territory, made it to the monastery, I am sure that we could help the struggle, if only until we can send in more troops.”

Sylvain-no . . . Margrave Gautier, raised his hand. “Your majesty, if I may,” When Dimitri nodded his head, he continued. “It would be my pleasure to lend my House’s strength.”

“Are you sure, Margrave? It’s quite a long way from Gautier territory to Garreg Mach . . .”

Sylvain smirked. “That’s what trains were invented for, right?”

Dimitri sighed. “I suppose you have a point. Well, if this is a decision you have mulled over-”

“It is.”

“Then I will gladly accept your strength.” Dimitri finished. 

“Have mine, as well.” Felix raised his hand as well. 

Pretty soon all of the nobles were offering their soldiers up to Dimitri. The man nearly cowarded under all the insistence. Were all of these nobles truly considering what they were offering? This was another continental war they had on their hands! Were they truly prepared for what that would inevitably bring?

“I am grateful for all of your support,” Dimitri stated. “I will be discussing the matter with my vassal,” He put a hand on Dedue’s shoulders for emphasis. “Afterwards I will give each of you your respective assignments. Meeting dismissed.” Dimitri waited for all of the nobles to depart the meeting room before he let out a quiet sigh. 

“Impeccable leadership as always, Your Majesty.” Dedue bowed. 

Dimitri let out a huff of a laugh. “Thank you, Dedue. Now, how many times must I remind you to call me by my name?”

Dedue smiled. “Perhaps a few more.”

Dimitri laughed in earnest and led Dedue out of the meeting room and down the hall. “Perhaps we should visit Diane and Lambert. I hear they’ve been in the Library all day.”

Dedue nodded and followed His Majesty down the hallway and a few flights of stairs until they reached the Library. Quietly they approached a rather bittersweet scene. 

Diane was laying on one of the couches, wheelchair discarded nearby. In her hands she held her metal trough. Lambert had pulled up one of the wooden chairs and sat in front of his sister, reading her a book from the children’s section. Diane had a half delirious smile on her face, eyes like glass in a rainstorm. 

But Lambert continued to read, juvenile as the subject material may be, it was the only thing Diane appeared to understand these days. She was once such a smart girl, with an eloquent way with words. This . . . disease had taken hold of even her mind now. Whenever one would speak to her, it appeared that she could not tell reality from hallucination anymore. 

Dimitri sighed. “Let us leave them be.” Him and his vassal exited the Library and made their way to the Dining Room where their wives would be waiting. 

When they entered, Marianne and Mercedes were speaking over a cup of tea. 

Marianne looked up. “Dimitri!” She gasped, and rushed up to be pulled into a hug by her husband.

“Marianne. What’s all the fuss about?” Dimitri smiled. 

“That meeting just went on for so long . . .” She worried her lips between her teeth. 

“It’s all right, my dear. All will be well.” Dimitri gave her one last squeeze before letting go. 

Dedue moved to sit by his wife. “All that is left is to make plans.” 

“Plans?” Mercedes asked. 

“To help the Church with the invasion,” Dimitri explained. “All of the major nobles have volunteered troops. I’m hoping to start sending backup to the Church as soon as tomorrow.”

“And I will assist you.” Dedue added. 

Dimitri nodded in his direction. “Of course. We’ll be leaving with the troops at midnight tonight.”

Marianne choked on her tea. “You’re going with them? You can’t be serious!” 

“A good King follows his people into battle. He does not send his soldiers into a fight he himself could not win.” Dimitri put his hand on his wife’s. 

“His Majesty is an excellent fighter.” Dedue said. 

“And what about Diane?” Mercedes reminded the pair. “She is still in terrible condition. What . . . what if she . . . while you’re gone . . .”

“She will not perish. Not while she is under your care.” Dimitri reassured Mercedes. 

Mercedes stared into her tea cup and said nothing. 

“Right, time to make preparations.” Dimitri and Dedue both stood up once more and left the room. 

X

“All right Diane, I think that’s enough for tonight.” Lambert closed the book in his lap and went to put it back on its shelf. When he returned, Diane was fast asleep on the couch. Lambert smiled to himself. She looked so peaceful . . . almost as if . . .

No. She was breathing. She was fine. 

Lambert gently took hold of her and carried her to her wheelchair. He set her down on the cushioned seat. Still, she did not stir. Lambert then took the wheelchair in hand and brought her to her room. Marianne was there already, eyes red and puffy, sitting on Diane’s bed. 

She turned when the pair of siblings approached. “Did you have a good time?” She asked quietly.

“Yes, I do believe so.” Lambert said, stopping the wheelchair by Diane’s bed and lifting the girl up onto it. 

Marianne helped to tuck her in, even going so far as to neaten her hair and kiss her sickly pale skin. Lambert too bent down to kiss Diane’s cheek. It was cold, almost unbearably so. They said their goodnights then left Diane to continue her slumber. 

When they had closed the door, Lambert turned to his mother. “You’ve been crying.” He stated. 

Marianne sniffed and rubbed her nose with the sleeve of her night dress. “Only because I’m worried about your father.” 

“What about him?” Lambert took his mother by the elbow and led her down the hallway. 

Marianne gestured vaguely with her free arm. “Oh he’s going off to battle. Again. To help the Church I suppose.”

“When?” Lambert asked. 

“Midnight.” Marianne choked on another sob. 

Lambert stopped in his tracks. “Tonight?”

Marianne nodded sadly. 

“I must go with him.” He was about to rush away when Marianne grabbed him once more. 

“Absolutely not!” She demanded. “I can hardly stand your father going, you can’t go as well!”

“Mother, I’m more than capable of fighting,” Lambert reminded her, rubbing her arm. “Plus, what if I promise to stick to the back?”

“I know you won’t.” Marianne saw right through her son, like always. 

Lambert sighed. “Okay okay, so maybe I can’t promise you that. What if I simply promise to stick by father’s side?”

Marianne bit her lip. “But without being able to be with you, how will I protect my precious child?”

Lambert took her face into his hands. “I will not fall to battle, mother. I know that my words may not be enough, but perhaps my actions on the field will prove to you my abilities.”

She was shaking now, tears streaming down her cheeks. “If I am to lose you . . .”

“Don’t even think of the possibility,” Lambert shook his head. “You must have faith in me.”

Marianne took a moment to compose herself. Lambert removed his hands from her cheeks and allowed his mother to speak her final peace. 

“I will allow you to go. I’ll pray every day for your victory.” She finally smiled, a rare sight these days. 

“Thank you, mother.” Lambert bowed then rushed off to find his father.


	17. Familiar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Familiar faces meet on the battlefield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for depictions of death in general and for the death of a character. Feelings ahead: You've been warned.

The war was upon them, there was no mistaking it. Byleth had been in war before, back then. The ground shook with the force of canon fire and magic attacks. Byleth held tight to her husband and child, and had no intention of letting go anytime soon. The siege had lasted an eternity it seems, with only the rare break in action. Byleth herself was surprised with how well their forces were keeping up with the tactics of the Empire. 

A little ways into the fourth day, a messenger came down from the surface to bring important news. “Forces from the Kingdom have arrived to help with the fight!” 

“What?” Seteth leaned up from where he sat.

“King Dimitri himself is with them.” The messenger continued. 

Byleth stood. “We must meet with him. Send him down here at once.”

“That will not be so easy . . .” The messenger started. “There’s still a line of Imperial defense separating our forces.”

“Then we’ll just have to fight our way through.” Byleth reached behind the couch to grab the Sword of The Creator. 

“Archbishop!” The messenger looked like he was about to complain, but ultimately knew that it was a lost cause. Byleth was a hard person to sway, especially when she was already dead set in a decision. 

“Seteth, come with me. Sitri, you stay here-”

“Absolutely not!” Sitri stood up to join her parents. 

“Sitri, we don’t have time for this!” Seteth begged of his child. 

“I know you don’t want me to fight, but I am more than capable of holding my own.” Sitri was not about to back down from this. Perhaps in the past, she might have, but not today. Not now. 

“Fine. But stay by our sides!” Byleth warned her. 

Sitri nodded, and followed her parents out of the bunker.

X

The setting sun cast its fiery glow upon the battlefield. King Dimitri and his son were cutting a path to reach the Cathedral. Perhaps even capturing a small portion of Garreg Mach would give them an advantage in the fight. 

Ashe’s troops were approaching from the west, Sylvain and Felix’s from the east, and the Blaiddyd royal guard was to come at the monastery from the north. However, the areas to the south of Garreg Mach were still rife with Imperial troops, who kept providing reinforcements to the enemy. 

But there was a light at the end of the bloody tunnel. 

In the distance, Dimitri could make out the figure of a wyvern, and the tell-tale lassoing of the Sword of The Creator. The Archbishop had arrived. 

Full of new conviction, Dimitri gave the order to his troops. “Cut a path towards the center of the Cathedral!” With Lambert by his side, the father and son duo was able to make their way to the Archbishop on high. 

But Byleth was not the only one on the Wyvern. Her daughter, Sitri, was also present. Byleth landed the wyvern and the pair stepped off. “Dimitri!” Byleth exclaimed. 

“Byleth! What are you doing out here?” Dimitri asked, hopping down from his horse. Lambert soon followed. 

“I came to join the fight as soon as I heard you were here!” Byleth rushed forward and pulled her former student in for a hug. “I’m so glad you came to help!”

“I couldn’t just stand by and do nothing. Ashe, Sylvain, and Felix are here as well, along with their children. You couldn’t ask for better backup.” Dimitri pulled away. 

“Well Thank Sothis you guys arrived before disaster struck. Now we may just have a chance.” Byleth looked across the battlefield. 

“Where is Seteth?” Asked Lambert.

“He’s commanding our troops in the south.” Byleth responded. 

“I’ll send the Fraldarius clan to his aid. He’ll need it,” Dimitri grabbed a hold of Areadbhar once more. “As for us, I believe there is yet more to do.”

The rest of them nodded. Byleth and Sitri mounted their wyvern, and Lambert and Dimitri hopped onto their horses. It was time to liberate the monastery.

X

When Bianca learned that she would be a part of the attack on Garreg Mach, she was hesitant. She knew, of course, that she’d signed up to be whatever Yvette needed her to be. Sword or shield, Bianca thought that she was prepared for whatever job would be thrown at her. 

But she steeled herself, and accompanied her parents to the monastery. She owed a lot of things to this place, most of all love. She wondered if this fight would lead her to the Kingdom. If so, would she one day have to defeat Lambert himself? No, she could not dwell on this fact. She would handle it when it came. 

She rode atop her horse across the battlefield, making use of all her reason skills. Spears were thrown her way, but she had no problem deflecting them. It seemed that there was nothing that could bring her down. 

Eventually, she made her way to the field where they had fought the mock battle at the beginning of the year. This was where it all began. And that was where she met . . . him. 

He came in then, riding on his horse, golden hair moving in the breeze. Bianca thought it was an illusion at first, a trick to put her off balance, but it wasn’t. He really was there.

“Lambert?” Bianca asked in disbelief. 

“Bianca!” Lambert trotted up to her. “What . . . what are you doing here?” 

Bianca gulped. “My duty.”

“So your duty is to destroy the home of so many civilians and start a continental war?” Lambert asked angrily. 

“I made a promise to Yvette as the next Prime Minister!” Bianca tried desperately to defend her actions. But perhaps there was nothing left to defend. “I am stuck in this line of duty.”

Lambert sighed. “It appears that we are officially on opposite sides of a war, then.”

Tears gathered in Bianca’s eyes. No, this couldn’t be happening. She was facing the man she loved on the very battlefield where they first met. Bianca remembered it so clearly, the day of the mock battle. She had run up to help tend to his wounds, even though he was on the opposing side. He was so nice to her, despite their situation. It truly was love at first sight, and all the sightings after that.

Bianca fought back the tears. “It appears so.” 

Lambert held his head high. “If that is so, I must not hesitate in striking you down.” The Crown Prince brandished his steel lance and pointed it at Bianca. 

In a panic, Bianca crossed her arms in front of her face and a line of fire appeared before her, separating the couple. Bianca took the reins of her horse and turned away from the scene, letting the fresh tears fall down her cheeks. 

X

It had been hours since the Kingdom forces had shown up, and it wasn’t until the moon had risen high above the sky that the Imperial troops had officially retreated. It appeared that the entire monastery had breathed a metaphorical sigh of relief. It was hard to tell exactly who was dead and who was simply collapsed on the ground from exhaustion. 

Lambert was one of the men separating the Imperial bodies from the Kingdom and Church. He even recognized some of them as former friends or fellow students. They were successful, but at what cost?

After an eon of separating bodies, his father came up behind them and put a hand on his shoulder. “Rest, Lambert. You’ve done quite enough.”

Lambert shook his head. “I won’t rest until they’ve all been identified and brought back to their families.”

Dimitri shook his head. “That could take days, Lambert.”

“Then that is how long I will be awake.” Even then, Lambert yawned. He had been up with his father a full 24 hours now, not a foreign feeling exactly, he’d spent many sleepless nights recently. But this was different. This time, he had a purpose. 

Dimitri sighed. “Then I suppose I shall join you.” Dimitri knelt down next to Lambert and pulled loose another body from the rubble. He tried to do it as gently as possible. 

Blonde hair tumbled from the helmet as Dimitri took it off. A familiar face lie slack jawed in front of him. It was . . .

“That . . . that’s Adeline!” Lambert moved to kneel by his father.

“Sothis have mercy on her soul . . .” Dimitri set Adeline down as softly as he could. Adeline was always such a strong, yet gentle soul. Even as a kid, he had seen potential in her. 

Lambert sniffed and touched her face, as if waiting for her to simply stir and wake up. But she never would, and she didn’t. 

“I’ll go notify Sylvain and Ingrid.” Dimitri stood from his place and left the scene. 

X

As soon as they had heard the news from the King, the couple rushed over to see their daughter for their own eyes. 

Sylvain had wished that it was some cruel joke, that perhaps the King had simply grown a sense of humor, a pretty morbid one at that. But deep down, he knew it was no trick. 

“Adeline!” Ingrid gasped as the body came into view. Sylvain followed his wife as they rushed towards their child. 

And there she was, their Adeline, dead on the ground. She made no sound, no movement, nothing. The first thing that Sylvain did was remove her chest armor and checked for a heartbeat, but none came. “Ad . . .” He shed real tears then, tears he hadn’t shed in a long time. 

Ingrid smoothed down her hair in a motherly gesture. All Sylvain could do was hold Ingrid close as she sobbed in earnest. 

“I told her to stay by us . . .” Sylvain clenched his fists. But Adeline always had an independent spirit, hated to be tied down. Sylvain himself had given her permission to divert her attention to another point of battle. It was all his fault. If he had just steeled himself and said no, then perhaps . . . she would still be alive. 

Bless her heart, Ingrid did not blame him for her death. At least, not right there. 

Soon, the others began to gather around them. Ashe, Felix, Annette, all of them to show their support. None of them dare come too close.

Byleth entered the scene then, husband and child at her side. She knelt by the mourning couple and enveloped them both in a hug Sylvain didn’t know she was capable of. “She is resting in the arms of good company, just as I embrace you now.”

Ingrid gave a fresh wail and collapsed even further into Byleth’s arms. Sylvain broke free from the hug and went to pick up Adeline in his arms. She was so limp now. He was reminded grimly of when she was a child, falling asleep on the couch with a book, and how he would take her in his arms and carry her up to bed. Sometimes, she would obviously be awake still, but Sylvain would carry her anyway. 

And carry her he did. He would carry her around the world if he had to, if only to bring her home once more. 

X

“Mother?” Bianca opened the curtain to her parents’ tent. 

It was just Dorothea, reading a book on her cot. She looked up as her daughter entered. “Yes dear?”

Bianca closed the tent flap behind her. “I have something to confess.” She spoke solemnly. 

Dorothea set down the book with a quirked eyebrow. “Confess? Well then, be my guest.” Dorothea pat the spot on the cot next to her. 

Biance sat down and neatened her skirt in anticipation for what she was about to tell. “You see, when I was at the Academy . . . I met a boy. He’s of a pretty high station, but so impossibly nice,” Bianca sighed. “It was love at first sight, mother. We spoke all the time together, even wrote letters after we’d left school. But today, on the battlefield? I finally saw him again after all those months.”

“And?” Dorothea leaned forward, hanging onto every word. 

“I let him go, mother, I let the enemy go and I retreated.” Bianca looked down to her hands folded in her lap. 

“The enemy? Wait- hold on, who exactly is this boy, Bianca?” Dorothea asked. 

Bianca inhaled shakily. “Prince Lambert.”

“The Kingdom’s Crown Prince?” Dorothea gasped. 

Bianca nodded silently. 

Dorothea pulled her daughter in for a hug. “Oh, my Bianca. I’m so sorry.” She soothed a hand down her back, much like she would do when Bianca was a child. 

“You’re . . . not mad?” Bianca asked tentatively. 

Dorothea shook her head. “How could I be mad at love? Bianca, you made no mistake.”

Bianca hugged her mother tightly, grateful for the undying support. She was happy, at least in that moment. 

Until she realized that her love story had perhaps just ended.


End file.
